Hunter x Assassination
by KittyCat134
Summary: Just when Killua thought that he could keep his baby sister safe in another world, things get a bit shaken up. Now he has to help a bunch of annoying brats in killing an equally annoying, nosy octopus. Killua really has his hands full, doesn't he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I don't have much to say, though, just that I'm hoping that you guys are doing well!**

 **This story... Well... It'll be updated every Wednesday (hopefully), and if you have any questions, just ask in the reviews! Or you can PM me; whatever suits your taste.**

 **Flames are not appreciated, although construction criticism isn't much of a problem.**

 **I'll only be using the following Japanese words;**

 **Sensei- Teacher**

 **Nii-san: Older Brother**

 **Maybe I'll be using 'San' or other honorifics, but I'm not too sure.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop wasting your time. Please enjoy -grins-**

 **I do not own either anime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The silver haired boy woke up groggily, rubbing his tired eyes as he got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, and did his usual routine.

Walking into the kitchen, the teen began to make pancakes for himself and his younger sister. Fifteen minutes later, another door opened and a cute raven haired girl walked outside, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Upon seeing her precious brother, sleep immediately vanished from her eyes and she brightened up.

"Good morning, Killua-niisan!" She exclaimed brightly. Killua smiled, flipping the pancakes before replying to his sister.

"Good morning, Alluka. Did you sleep well?" He asked coolly, making his sister smile even more, if that was possible. "What about Nanika?"

"We slept really well, Nii-san! What about you?" Killua turned off the stove, and put the plates on the table and sat down, Alluka joining him.

A year had passed since Killua and Alluka had disappeared off from their world. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika knew where he was, but they kept their lips shut tight. This was shocking, coming from the biggest loudmouth ever; Leorio.

Alluka's power was dangerous. If it fell into the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic. They needed to keep Alluka somewhere no one could get their hands on her. That meant that Killua needed to be with her at all times, and even if he was not needed, he still would've been with her, considering that she was his sister and he loved her. The plan was incredibly simple. Kurapika was the one who had suggested it.

The Kurta had gained a lot of knowledge from everywhere, and one of them was called Teleportation. Apparently, Kurapika had a friend who could transport people into another world with the usage of Nen, and so Kurapika had asked him a favor, which his friend had agreed. Killua and Alluka were sent into another dimension, much to Killua's annoyance. He couldn't keep in contact with any of his friends, especially Gon. And he couldn't train his Nen, either, because this world was normal. No magic powers, no Nen users, no nothing. And it bugged Killua.

"Nii-san," Alluka's cute voice brought him back to reality.

"Hm?"

"Can I go to school?" The piece of chocolate-sauce covered pancake floated inches away from his lips. Killua was not expecting that question. "Please, Nii-san? I'm twelve, and I need to go to school, and it is safe here, right?"

Alluka deserved a normal life, that's what Killua said. A normal life meant school. But if he was away from the girl for even an hour, he'd panic.

Killua knew that he was protective of his sister, especially after what she'd gone through during her younger days. But if he wanted her to forget and move forward, and continue her life with a smile, then she needed to experience school life. With that thought in mind, Killua opened his mouth and dropped the pancake inside.

Swallowing, he nodded.

"Sure, why not? You do deserve it," Killua swore that if she continued to smile like that, her lips would fall off. But he loved it when Alluka smiled. He was her brother, after all. Her happiness was his happiness.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Alluka exclaimed happily. "Why don't we both go to school together, ne? It would be so much fun!"

 _School together?_

Ugh, Killua hated to even think about attending school. Despite being good at maths(he just found that out after trying to educate Alluka by himself), he despised that subject.

But Killua didn't want to disappoint his sister. With a curt nod, the ex-assassin gave his response.

"I'll think about it," his sister just smiled in response, chewing her pancake. "I do remember a school I saw when I was strolling a week ago..."

Killua trailed off, licking the chocolate syrup that was running down his lips.

"You'll be attending Kunigigaoka Junior High School. I'll go send in your administration." This was one of the happiest days of Alluka's life.

* * *

"Be careful, okay, Alluka?"

"Hai, Nii-san!"

"Don't get into trouble, ya hear me?"

"You're acting like one of those overprotective fathers from those TV shows, Nii-san," Alluka rolled her eyes, but the happy grin was still plastered on her face. Killua ruffled his beloved sister's head lovingly.

"Nanika, make sure Alluka doesn't do anything stupid. And take care, both of you,"

"Aye, Killua."

Killua watched as his sister practically ran inside the building. He chuckled, and walked back to their apartment, hoping that his sister would be all right. He shook his head, knowing that Alluka would be just fine.

* * *

Killua did not want to go back to the apartment now. It was so long since he had taken a stroll outside, lost in his own thoughts like he would back in his own world.

However, Killua got too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had gone too deep into the forest.

"Great," the Zoldyck muttered. Suddenly, his sharp senses picked up a powerful aura and he pretended not to notice.

Killua thought that the person would leave soon, but it turned out that the said person was stalking Killua.

"Come on out," he ordered. "I know you're there."

"Nurufufufufufufu," came the laugh from the trees. "Sharp senses, I see!"

Killua snorted, finding the voice incredibly stupid. When he turned around to face the stalker, he did _not_ expect a tentacle man. He was an octopus, Killua observed. He bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting out laughing.

"What's your name?" The octopus asked. Killua raised his eyebrows.

 _My mother taught me not to talk to strangers,_ Killua thought. _Screw this, my mother didn't teach me anything useful other than assassination._

"Killua," the white haired boy replied. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I see!" The octopus laughed stupidly, making Killua roll his eyes. "You've got a really sharp aura, there,"

Killua tensed, his eyes going dark. If that thing knew anything about him, he'd kill him without a second thought.

The octopus noticed that.

 _Fuck. I let a little bit of killer intent leak out,_ Killua cursed mentally.

"Well, Killua-kun, don't you have school?" the octopus questioned, making Killua scoff.

"I don't go to school, octopus," the ex-assassin replied, his eyes calculating. The octopus's yellow face expression turned as a purple cross mark appeared on his face.

"Oh no, every kid needs to go to school to learn!" He scolded, no, he _scolded_ _Killua_.

Killua twitched, annoyed that a strange creature was scolding him. And wasn't this world supposed to be normal? What's a dumb octopus doing here, anyways?

"Call me Koro sensei, though, that's what my students call me." Koro sensei- nah, octopus sounds much better- said, grinning brightly. "You should go to school, just like your little sister, Alluka-chan." Killua's reaction was faster. Before the octopus could react, Killua lunged at him.

Although the octopus dodged his attack, he knew that Killua was holding back.

"Now now, calm down, Killua-kun-"

"How do you know about Alluka?" Killua demanded, his guard up, going into assassination stage # 1.

Koro sensei blinked. "I saw you dropping her off at the school," he replied like it was an obvious answer. "But Killua-kun, you should join my class, 3E. They're a bunch of gifted children, but aside from studying, they've got a different motive, and I want you to help them achieve it." Killua scowled at that. He, helping a bunch of bratty kids? Hell no.

"What is in it for me?" He raised his eyebrows, removing himself from his attack mode, but still keeping his guard up.

"You get half the share of the money," the yellow octopus offered, letting out a 'geee' at the end. That reminded Killua of Gon. He shook off the thought.

"The money?"

"The main motive of the children is not to graduate with flying colors," Koro sensei started. "It is to kill me, who destroyed the moon months ago, and is planning to destroy the entire planet in March." Killua froze. March? That was… so close!

 _Fuck, just when I thought that Alluka be safe…_ Killua thought bitterly.

Killua enjoyed assassination. He enjoyed tearing his opponents apart. This chance was too great to pass up. Plus, he'd get the money, and he could buy Alluka whatever she wanted. He wanted to spoil his adorable little sister.

"Fine, I'll think about it," the octopus nodded, and flew off. "OI! You forgot to tell me the name of the school! Fucking octopus…!"

* * *

"How was school, you two?" Killua, who was still annoyed at the earlier events, asking his sister.

"It was awesome!" Alluka exclaimed. "I made a few friends, but every one of them refused to hang out with me after school because they were afraid of falling into this class called 3E." Killua's ears perked up just as his sister spoke the name of the class. It seemed familiar.

"3E?" He echoed, placing his sister's favorite food on the table while the girl snatched it up and gobbled the burger up hungrily.

"Alluka, manners. Nanika, what is this class 3E?" The girl began to eat slow and mannered as her eyes grew blacker.

"Class 3E is the lowest class of the school, Killua," the second personality of his sister replied. "They're shunned, and treated badly. All the students are afraid to get transferred into that class, so they study a lot harder." Killua leaned back in his chair, smirking broadly.

 _3E, huh…? Sounds like a very amusing class…_ He chuckled, confusing his sister. He shook his head and continued to laugh.

* * *

"Ehhh, but you said that the new student would arrive today, Koro-sensei!" The octopus sighed, rubbing his head with one of his tentacles.

"Ah, perhaps something came up? He doesn't seem like the type to be late…"

"Did he chicken out, perhaps?" Karma suggested, grinning broadly.

"Judging by his picture, he doesn't seem like the scared type," Nagisa spoke up. It was fifth period already, but their new classmate wasn't there yet. Koro-sensei opened his mouth to answer, but something cut him off. He didn't sense it. Nobody did. And just like that, three of his tentacles got cut off, and hit the floor with a squelch. At the same time, a boy landed on the ground, one knee on the ground, his hands in his pockets. His eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Heh~! Only three?" He seemed down because of the number of tentacles he brought down. Getting up slowly, he turned towards the shocked teacher with a sadistic smile. "Sorry I'm late, Octopus. I forgot that I had school." He played with the anti-Koro sensei knife like a pro, throwing it in the air and letting in land in the small pouch on his left leg. His sinister grin widened at the shocked look of his new classmates. "How many more tentacles should I go for next time?"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'll make sure to update longer chapters, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it -nervous laugh-**

 **Please tell me if I made any mistakes whatsoever, because I'm still learning -grins-**

 **Anyways, take care and be safe, all of you! Remember, every Wednesday! So look forward to it, maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya again, guys! How have you all been? I've been very tired… Blame school –pouts- and it was supposed to be summer vacations, too…**

 **Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews and the follows and the favorites! You certainly made my day! I hope you'll be satisfied with this week's update, because I'm certainly not…**

 **I do not own either anime. If I did… well… I would've… I have no idea what I would've done, honestly. Probably continued Hxh's anime. Anyhow, let's leave that all behind and continue the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Saying that Killua was bored as hell during class was an understatement. He knew almost everything that their teacher was teaching them, and more importantly, his annoying classmates tried to converse with him.

Here's how one of their 'conversations' went.

"Killua-san, was it? You were quite fast earlier~!" Blue clashed with red, the owner of blue orbs bored out of his mind, whereas the owner of the red orbs had a suspicious smirk on his face.

Killua made no reply. He had no need to reply to a brat.

"Karma, you shouldn't be like that to a new student!" Killua rolled his eyes as another boy (?) scolded the redhead. As Killua couldn't decipher the other classmate's gender, he decided to label them as _it_. _It_ had _its_ hands on _its_ hips as a frown of disapproval covered _its_ face.

"But I'm just trying to have fun, Nagisa!"

… _Ah, so the bluenette was a girl all along…_

The Zoldyck decided to ignore his new classmates. They weren't worth his time, anyway. He came here to kill the damned octopus, not to make 'friends'. Gon, Kurapika and the old timer were his only friends. And Gon was his only best friend.

"I'm Nagisa Shiota. It's nice to meet you, Killua-san!" Killua was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl introduced herself. He once again looked at her, face devoid of interest before fixing his eyes on the blackboard, waiting for the other teacher to arrive.

Nagisa frowned at Killua's obvious disinterest. Karma clicked his tongue, getting irritated by Killua's lack of response.

"You guys… just give him some space, will you?"

 _Great, another annoying brat._

"I'm Kayano Kaede! Please stay away from Karma-kun if you don't want to get involved in his bad habits. Nagisa is… he's a nice guy, so you can be friends with him!"

"…He's a _guy_?" Killua blurted out without thinking, shooting a shocked glance at Nagisa. Killua blinked, not expecting just a slip-up. Everyone was silent, staring at him with wide eyes.

Until Karma had burst out laughing.

"Man that was hilarious!" He laughed, clutching his stomach. There were tears at the corner of his eyes as he laughed hard, and he had to place a hand on Killua's desk to not fall over laughing.

"He really thought that you were a guy, Nagisa!"

The girly boy's cheeks turned red as soon as his friends began to laugh, following Karma's lead. However, Killua eyed the hand that was on his table with distaste, wanting to cut it off and shove it in its owner's mouth.

 _...Is it just me... or am I getting more violent ever since I left my world?_

"O-of course I'm a guy!" Nagisa exclaimed with wide eyes. "Why does everyone think of me as a girl?!"

Karma placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder with a teasing smirk.

"Maybe because of your appearance?"

"But you guys already know the reason!"

Snickering, Karma decided to stop teasing Nagisa hen he felt killer intent directed towards him. Darting his eyes around, he tried to find the person responsible. But as he laid his eyes on Killua, the murderous intent vanished into thin air.

Sweating a little and out of breath, Karma looked at the others to see that no one had noticed the killer intent. It was so intense that Karma felt that he was drowning. Karma gritted his teeth.

"Karma? Are you okay?" Nagisa's concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Karma blinked, and quickly regained his composure.

"Of course," he smirked lazily, his eyes still on Killua, who offered him a slight smirk. Karma smirked back, realizing that the intent came from Killua himself. Someone who can attack Korosensei without him noticing was incredibly strong.

Killua fought back a yawn, looking away from Karma to dwell on his assassination plans.

Since Killua was totally late for school, he apparently missed P.E, the only period he thought was fun.

As he was trying to find a way to lose his boredom without pulling pranks or doing something to humiliate others, the door opened and a blonde woman with tight clothing walked inside.

"Where is the new student?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice and a smile that disgusted Killua.

Long story short, Killua tried hard not to kill the woman. How he managed to survive her lecture, he had no idea. But he did, and he was glad.

 _I'd better finish that Octopus so I can end this bullshit._

But unfortunately for Killua, the octopus was not going to die that easily. And it infuriated the Zoldyck.

 _Why did I agree to this, anyway?_

* * *

 **After school:**

Just as the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Killua grabbed his bag to leave. He had a long way to go, and he couldn't keep Alluka waiting.

But as Killua exited the building, his classmates decided to try being friendly.

"Killua-san, we're planning on hanging out in the arcade! Do you want to join us?" It was Nagisa. He offered a warm smile which, unfortunately, made Killua sick. Warmness from others was not needed. He only appreciated it from Alluka, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

"No thanks," Killua replied flatly, his face blank. Turning his attention ahead, Killua continued to walk.

"C'mon, Killua-san! It'll be fun!" It was Kayano this time. He ignored her. He was already getting late. Alluka wouldn't like it. In fact, she would hate it.

Killua froze.

… _She would stop talking to me and start pouting the whole way home…_

Fuck, he had to hurry. He was already five minutes late. He was screwed if he got any later.

Killua knew that he couldn't use his unnatural speed to reach the main branch without being questioned, so he simply began to run while biting his lip.

"Killua-san! Is there something wrong?"

They were not leaving him alone, were they? What was the possibility of escaping from here alone if he told them about Alluka?

Zero.

"You're wasting my time," he snarled instead. "Go bother someone else."

Killua's obvious anger startled Kayano and the others, so he took that chance to walk away.

* * *

"Nii-chan! You're late! I was waiting here for ten minutes all alone!" Alluka pouted, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis.

Killua rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Ah, sorry about that. My stupid classmates weren't leaving me alone."

Alluka huffed, folded her arms and refused to even look at Killua.

"C'mon, Alluka. Don't be mad."

He was ignored.

"Fine, I won't make you your favorite food then." It worked. He could see Alluka's angry, pouty face crack slightly.

"What a waste… and I was considering making it when we got home…"

"Nii-chan! I forgive you!" Alluka suddenly exclaimed. "Can I get my burger now?"

Killua chuckled.

"Of course you can."

* * *

"Nii-chan, how was your school? Did you have fun?" Alluka asked, head on the counter as she watched her brother cook.

"It was boring," Killua replied in a bored tone. "Nothing interesting happened."

Killua decided not to tell Alluka about his recent 'mission'. She wouldn't like it.

"Really? That's sad. I met this really rude boy named Asano. He insulted Killua-niichan and I got angry. But I remembered that Killua-niichan told me not to kick anyone, so I didn't."

"That's like a good little girl. Here you go, fill your giant stomach."

"Killua-niichan! Nanika and I want you to pet us!" Killua chuckled, and did what he was ordered to do.

His little sister was so darn cute. He was going to die someday due to her cuteness.

Killua looked at his sister. She was smiling brightly, eyes closed and mouth filled up with burger. She had sparks around her, and it made Killua warm. He smiled warmly at her, even though she didn't notice.

 _Don't worry, Alluka. Your big brother will protect you._

* * *

 **The next day:**

"Killua-niichan! Don't be late today!" Alluka reminded her older brother, although there was a smile on her lips.

Killua nodded, smirking.

"Of course I won't be. You and Nanika take care of yourself. Finish all your lunch; don't leave the carrots."

"Ew, you put carrots?"

"Yes, I did. Now hurry along."

Alluka pouted, but turned around to walk away.

"We love you, nii-chan!"

Killua smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Alluka, Nanika." Shaking his head with a small chuckle, Killua began to walk towards his school building. But before he got even a distance away from the main building, he was stopped.

"Killua-san!"

 _Not again…_

"What?" Killua managed out in an irritated voice with a scowl on his face. Nagisa offered him an apologetic smile while Karma ignored the two. Seems like he hadn't gotten over the killer intent Killua directed at him just for fun.

"Sorry about yesterday… we were really pushing you and you got angry, right?" Nagisa tried to be as slow as possible as to not anger the ex-assassin.

However, to his dismay, Killua made no reply.

"I hope we can be friend-" Nagisa was cut off by the dark look in Killua's eyes.

"Friends?" Killua echoed, his voice coming out as if he found the word disgusting. He managed a smirk as he continue. "You've got to be kidding me. I only joined this class to kill the damned octopus, not to play buddy-buddy with anyone." His voice got darker with each word, and each word made Nagisa flinch. "You can remove the fantasy of us being friends from your mind, because that's never going to happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to class."

Killua knew that he was being harsher than he usually was, and he had no idea why. Maybe the thought of making friends from this world sickened him. Maybe he missed Gon. Maybe he missed Kurapika's mother attitude and Leorio's loud, father-like personality. Maybe... maybe he wanted to go back.

Shaking his head, Killua quickly dismissed that thought from his mind. He had to protect Alluka. His own happiness didn't matter. If Alluka was happy, so was he. She was his happiness. Besides, Gon and the others would come visit in a while on Alluka's birthday.

But speaking of Gon...

 _Gon… what are you doing right now…?_

* * *

 **I know that this chapter isn't as satisfying as the first one, and for that, I apologize. I've been very busy with my revision classes, and I haven't got the time to think about chapter 2 at all. I'm really ashamed of myself… but I can at least promise that the next chapters will be satisfying. I'll make sure of it, because my classes end today!**

 **I hope you all can forgive this half-assed chapter… hopefully, the next chapter will be fulfilling... –sighs-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning/good evening/good afternoon! Finally no more school! –cheers-**

 **Anyways, how are you guys? Oh! Thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews! –Sobs dramatically- they made me so happy –sniffle-**

 **By the way, who wants to see Karma and Killua team up? I sure do! –grins- I should most probably get to the chapter… not give out some random spoilers… which may or may not be spoilers and which may or may not come true… -coughs-**

 **I do not own either anime.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Instead of being intimidated like Nagisa, Karma was more interested in the new student. He was like Itona, but he was more… what was the right word…? Oh yeah, Killua was more distant and stronger. The killer intent he had directed towards him was the proof of that. And instead of being scared like a normal kid, Karma wanted to get to know Killua more. After all, he wasn't really a normal kid.

Just like his first day, Killua looked downright bored. Nagisa hadn't tried approaching the boy, and Karma had figured that it was because he wasn't ready to face Killua's suffocating stare.

Shrugging casually, Karma walked towards Killua. Both of them were clearly done with their work, and he got bored waiting for the bell to ring.

Everyone blinked as they saw Karma stroll towards the silver haired dangerous teen casually.

 _..Is he gonna do what we think he's gonna do…?_

"Yowh, old man. What's up?"

Killua's ear twitched, but he ignored it.

"Are you really in junior high?"

Killua kept his eyes closed as he tried to contain his annoyance.

"And your hair. Who has white hai-"

"It's _silver_ ," Killua spat as he locked his eyes with 3E's prankster. His eyes, as Karma had calculated, contained no emotions. Although his ears twitched with every movement and sound along with his sharp stare, Karma found nothing else in those pretty blue eyes. It was as if the assassin had no emotions in that soul of his. And that bothered Karma for some reason.

"Whatever, old man," Karma gave a lazy smirk. If he saw something flash in Killua's eyes for a second, it didn't stay for long. "The name's Karma Akabane. Didn't get to introduce myself earlier, so there you go." The boy held up his hand for a handshake, still smirking as he waited for Killua's response.

Killua eyed Karma's hand with obvious distaste. However, after a second, his cold hand accepted Karma's warm one.

"Killua," he said shortly. "Killua Zoldyck."

Karma grinned widely, proud at himself for finally getting a response out of the silent, cold teenager.

"Did you really mean it?"

Killua responded by raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"When you said that you didn't need friends," Karma responded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Well, might as well converse with the new kid. He seemed interesting. Maybe Killua could team up with him and cause havoc? Ooh, that would be amazing!

The thought of having another partner in pranks made Karma snicker to himself. He silenced himself so he could observe Killua's face for any emotions or whatsoever. He _would_ make the ex-assassin show at least a tiny bit of emotion. For some reason, Karma didn't like Killua's seemingly empty soul. Maybe that, or maybe he wanted Killua to open up.

Karma remembered how he was cut off and cold to the rest of the class. He never tried to make friends, because he thought that they were a nuisance. But 3E changed him, and maybe he wanted to change Killua, too. After all, they had something in common.

He got no response. As Karma decided to not push it, Killua's cold and distant voice reached his ears.

"Of course," he said, his palm supporting his cheek.

Before Karma could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the start of P.E.

* * *

When Karma had approached Killua, the assassin knew that he had an ulterior motive. He didn't talk to Killua to be friends with him, and Killua knew that. The red haired teenager was different from everyone in 3E. Right after what he said to Nagisa, no one tried to approach him. Killua was fine with that; no one would bother him anymore.

His eyes locked with Karma's.

 _Well, except one._

Heaving an annoyed sigh, the boy followed the others outside as he didn't know the way. Apparently, his P.E teacher was from the Military and looked incredibly tough.

A confident, yet cold smile took over Killua's lips.

 _I wonder… would cutting him up be amusing…?_

"Killua Zoldyck-san, was it?" His teacher's calm voice interrupted his chain of thoughts. Killua looked up to meet his eyes, watching in amusement as the teacher tried to find any hint of something in his eyes.

"Aa."

"Let's have a slight sparring match," Killua blinked, taken off guard. That teacher, Karasuma, clearly knew how dangerous the ex-assassin was. "Or rather… You and Karma shall spar. I want to test your abilities."

Killua casually stood up straight, his hands in his pockets and a confident smirk over his lips.

"Of course," he replied, twisting his head to meet Karma's confident eyes. But if you looked closer, you could see slight hesitation in them.

 _Oh, it vanished._

"I'll try to go easy on you, _old man_ ," Karma smirked, tilting his head to the side, trying to annoy the ex-assassin.

"Tch." His opponent clicked his tongue, although he did feel a bit annoyed at Karma's continuous pestering. Killua twisted his lips in a smirk, one that matched Karma's.

Both boys stepped a bit away from each other, getting into position. Killua simply had his hands in his pockets while Karma played with the knife in his hands. This spar was to test Killua's abilities, but Killua really wasn't in the mood to fight with a weak kid. And if he got too violent, he could get expelled. Besides, he liked that devil's attitude. It reminded him of himself when he was twelve.

"Begin!"

Karma lunged forward, a smirk on his lips as he swiped the anti-korosensei knife at Killua. The ex-assassin easily side-stepped the attack, a slight smirk tracing his lips as he locked eyes with Karma's slightly shocked ones. Killua quickly counterattacked, using his left foot to kick Karma's stomach while still in the same position. Karma barely saw it coming, and if he couldn't read movements, he would've been hit. And the damage could've been pretty bad.

The boy rolled to the right, gritting his teeth as Killua slowly lowered his leg, slight disappointment etched in his eyes. He didn't expect Karma to dodge the unexpected blow to his stomach, but he did and Killua couldn't deny that he was impressed. Normal people would've gotten hit, and the worst case scenario was that they could die.

Guess Karma's not a normal person.

 _That's what makes it more interesting…_

Killua didn't try to hide his movements pretty well. He was an S classed hunter, as well as the former heir of the Zoldycks. If he went all out on the poor redhead, Karma would die. Well, most probably. That brat was full of surprises. Killua wouldn't be surprised if he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

"What's the matter, Karma?" Killua mocked, a smirk on his lips as he raised his head. "Try landing a hit."

Even though Killua knew that mocking Karma would lead him nowhere as the boy did not seem the type to attack recklessly, he still wanted to try it out. It always worked with Leorio, but Karma was not the old man.

Killua snickered, trying to hide his amusement as he imagined Karma as a hotheaded, loud kid. Man, that would've been hila-

"You should always pay attention during a battle. Haven't you heard?" Quickly lifting up his leg, Killua blocked the punch aimed for his stomach, watching as Karma jumped away after getting his hit blocked. The boy's smirk had widened as he rubbed his slightly throbbing, red hand.

"Do you have metal for legs?" He asked teasingly, the smirk was still as confident as before, if not more.

 _Shit, I didn't mean to use Ko! Damn it, I should've been paying attention!_ As Killua maintained his aura, he was slightly relieved when he found out that he didn't use a lot of aura when he used _Ko_. It was a good thing; otherwise Karma would've broken his hand.

 _Oops, better be careful next time!_

"Well, I think I should end this…" Killua muttered to himself, slowly walking towards a slightly surprised Karma. "It's getting boring…"

"Heh? What did you say?" Killua didn't reply. Instead, he quickly used his speed to appear behind Karma. The redhead didn't expect that, so he lost his balance and fell to the ground, already accepting defeat. Killua lift up his leg, swung it back, but just before he struck Karma, he stopped.

Karma blinked, eyeing the foot that was barely inches away from making contact with his stomach. He looked confused; why would Killua stop when he had the perfect chance to win? Karma narrowed his eyes as Killua slowly lowered his leg. But as his eyes traveled downwards, he noticed that throughout their spar, the boy hadn't taken his hands out of his pockets. And right then, Karma finally realized that if Killua hadn't stopped, he would've been dead meat. Killua was the winner from the start.

As his classmates began to circle around the winner, Karma gritted his teeth in frustration. Losing wasn't what angered him. The reason behind his anger was that Killua was simply playing with him. He was far stronger than what he made everyone think.

Killua stared at the crowd with distaste before his eyes landed on Karma, who was still on the ground. The redhead half expected Killua to smirk or mock him, but what Killua did was completely surprising. He offered his hand to his classmate.

Karma blinked, eyeing the hand that was offered to him. Sighing, the boy accepted Killua's help and stood up. But when he locked eyes with Killua's, his blood froze.

Those eyes were harder than steel, colder than ice, darker than black, and emptier than the void. Those eyes were of a killer. And those eyes terrified him. He, the most fearless assassin of the assassination classroom, was terrified of someone. If Karma didn't know himself, he would've never believed it.

* * *

"K-Killua-san," Killua paused, hands still in his pockets as he looked behind. Couldn't they like, leave him alone or something? He already acted like a heartless killer in front of Karma to make sure that he wouldn't approach him, and now his previous attempt at driving Nagisa and the others away failed.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. "I don't have time for your nonsense, so spit it out."

Nagisa flinched at Killua's harsh tone, but found the courage to speak nonetheless.

"W-we're going out to the BBQ shop that opened just yesterday… we were hoping that you'd want to come along?" it was more of a question rather than a statement.

Killua really wanted to laugh. Nagisa looked like he was about to faint, and as a smirk made its way to his lips, Nagisa shuddered.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to!" He added quickly, making Karma snicker.

Killua sighed, turned his head forward, and continued to walk.

"Killua-kun," Karma's voice stopped him. "Why not join us?"

They were already near the main branch of the school; he could see the tall building. Masking his irritation, Killua began to walk when a familiar voice, one that he loved to listen, called his name.

"Oniichan! You're late again!"

Killua's classmates, who were following him, gaped at the black haired girl.

"Eh. Sorry, Alluka. I got held back." Killua replied. He tried hard not to melt under the gaze of his loveable little sister, and let me tell you on the behalf of Killua. It was torture.

"I won't forgive you!" Alluka pouted, folding her arms and closing her eyes. Killua heaved a sigh. He opened his mouth to apologize when she interrupted him. "But I might if you take me to the new BBQ shop that opened!"

"Wha-"

"Eh? That's where we're going right now!" Karma decided to interrupt, walking closer to Alluka. His lips twisted up in a smirk, but unlike the usual smirks he gave, this one was a bit warm. "Karma Akabane, at your service."

"Oniichan, is that your friend?" Alluka asked cutely, looking at Killua with her big, adorable eyes that made the girls squeal. "You finally made a friend! Yay!"

"They are not m-"

"Yes! We're your brother's friends! My name is Nagisa Shiota." Nagisa smiled at Alluka. "That's Rio Nakamura, Hiroto Maehara, Tomohito Sugino, Hinano Kurahashi and Yuma Isogai. It's nice to meet you!"

"My name is Alluka Zoldyck! It's nice to meet you, too!"

"Hehe, you're so adorable, Alluka-chan!" Rio cooed, reaching out to pinch Alluka's cheek. But before she could do so, she felt like she was suffocating. The bloodlust that oozed out was aimed at _her_. Rio slowly turned her head, only to meet the most terrifying blue eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed. She thought that if she made even a small movement, the owner of the blue eyes would kill her.

Alluka tilted her head to the side, before puffing her cheeks at Killua.

"Oniichan! Not again! She won't hurt me!" Grabbed Rio's hand, she grinned. "See? She's harmless!" She then looked at the blonde with the most innocent eyes ever existing. "Aren't you?"

Needless to say, Alluka had captured Rio. His sister was really hard to handle…

But she was his sister and Killua knew that she had taken a liking to Rio Nakamura. But, as her elder brother, it was his responsibility to look after her.

If Rio Nakamura hurt his little sister in any way possible, he'd kill her. No one would ever find out the murderer. After all, a Zoldyck gets away with every murder. No matter how skilled or strong a detective may be, The blood of Zoldycks ran in his veins, even if he hated it.

But as Killua looked at Rio laughing with Alluka, he felt something weird. But as the other classmates joined her, the feeling increased.

 _Could I be…?_ Shaking his head, Killua removed that thought from his mind. _I cannot trust any of them._

* * *

 **So… uh… did you guys like it? I'm not too good at writing fighting scenes, so it might be written poorly…**

 **Anyways, I made Killua seem out to be a cold assassin because he still doesn't know much about this world and that he doesn't trust anyone. Because of that, he acts cold and distant to keep people away. If you guys have any problems, you can either review, or PM me. –grins-**

 **Oh! Before I forget, this month is a religious month, so I might not be able to post on time. I'll try my best, but I can't make promises! Also, I probably won't go by the anime, but this takes place right after hxh anime ends.**

 **Take care and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think this turned out better than chapter 2. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I'm so sorry for the very, very late update! I tried to, but my fasts are keeping me very, very unable to think about chapter 4. But, I am writing it AND I think it'll be okay!**

 **Another thing, thanks for all the reviews! You as well, Mr Guest! I'm pleased that my story is better than any hxh and AC crossover you've read. But, if you wouldn't mind, could you change your name from 'Guest' so I can personally thank you? It's your own choice, though!**

 **Anyways, let's continue the chapter, shall we?**

 **KC134 does not own either anime. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Alluka quietly waited for her brother as she stood by the gate. Killua seemed annoyed because of yesterday, and Alluka felt guilty because she knew how he felt about strangers and she still took their invitation to eat together. It wasn't her fault for wanting her brother to be happy, was it? Killua took the role of the older brother perfectly, protecting her and making her smile, but Alluka felt like she wasn't carrying out _her_ role as a younger sister. It made her feel pathetic, so she just had to get Killua close to his classmates. She just had to!

"Well well well, if it isn't miss weirdo?" Alluka stiffened at the voice, trying hard not to notice the boys from class C walk towards her.

She bit her lip, hoping her brother would arrive quickly. She got done with class earlier than usual, and her 'friends' stopped talking to her because they didn't like someone as carefree like her. Normally, no one bothered any student from Class A, but apparently, Alluka became an exception because Asano disliked her for some reason. Alluka was too used to people liking her that she felt bothered when someone picked on her.

"We're talking to you, psycho," one of them growled, but none reached out to pull her hair this time. One time, Nanika accidentally came out, startling the kids who saw her. But, she vanished as quickly as she came, so no one guessed that Alluka had another being inside of her. But, after that, they started calling her 'weirdo' or a 'psycho', but she never told Killua because she knew that he would overreact and possibly try to murder them. And she didn't want to be a bother anymore. So, she kept quiet.

Alluka kept quiet, hoping that they would leave her alone. But it only seemed to annoy the two boys, because the next thing she knew, they had begun pulling on her hair. Alluka whimpered quietly, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as she desperately wished for her brother to arrive and save her. As she had her eyes closed tightly, she felt the grip on her hair loosen and something falling to the floor with a thump.

Alluka opened her eyes fearfully to see that the boy that had been pulling her hair was on the floor, _knocked out cold_. Even though Alluka didn't see her savior, she knew that it wasn't her brother. Because if it was, the boy would've been in very bad shape. So, she looked and locked eyes with the most popular and respected student of Kunugigaoka.

Asano didn't have to say anything, because as soon as he opened his mouth, the boy took his unconscious partner up and quickly fled. Asano heaved a sigh as he looked at a slightly scared Alluka.

"Are you okay?" He asked, surprising the Zoldyck. She didn't think that he, of all people, would save her. After all, didn't he dislike her? Although Alluka was disappointed that Killua didn't save her, she felt grateful.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay..." The girl replied, biting her lip.

"They won't bother you again," Asano informed her. "I'll make sure of it." Before Alluka could say anything, he continued.

"Your bother still isn't here?"

Alluka shook her head, although the usual look in her eyes slowly returned.

"The walk through the mountain is long. He'll be here soon enough."

Alluka's eyes widened. Was Asano, the cold boy of her class, trying to make her feel better...?

Truthfully, Alluka was always treated like an outcast even back at home, so she didn't feel bothered. But it was the first time she had actually been bullied. Alluka thought that school would be fun, but it wasn't anymore. Not will all those bullies. Alluka didn't like bullies.

Asano noticed something off in her behavior and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"If anyone gives you any problem, don't hesitate to come to me." After that, the boy turned on his heels and walked away, leaving a very confused Alluka behind. Before she could ponder on his strange behavior, she heard someone call out to her.

"Alluka, let's go." Fear forgotten, Asano's strange behavior forgotten, a huge smile covered Alluka's face as she tackled her brother in a hug.

Killua blinked, slightly confused, but hugged his sister back nonetheless.

"Onii-chan, I want to eat meat!" She exclaimed, pulling back. Killua chuckled, and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, let's go back and I'll make meat for you."

"Yes!" Grabbing her brother's hand, Alluka dragged him away, asking random questions to which Killua either laughed, or answered seriously. Something seemed off about Alluka, but Killua said nothing. He _knew_ that something was wrong, but he couldn't point his finger at it.

Maybe he could ask Nanika? It was a good decision, for Nanika never lied to Killua. Neither did Alluka, but the girl tended to ignore and pretend to be lost in her own little world. Nanika, however, would answer honestly. Especially if Killua commanded her. But, for some reason, he didn't want to force the answer out. He would wait for Alluka and Nanika to inform him themselves.

Alluka tugged Killua, urging him to walk faster as the boy obeyed and ran faster, smiling as his sister laughed. As they reached home, Alluka let go of his hand and watched as Killua unlocked the door. She quickly ran to her room, making Killua sweat-drop.

"Someone's in a hurry..." He muttered, shrugging it off and opening the freezer to take out the frozen meat.

* * *

"And guess what, Onii-chan? Asano isn't that bad! He told me that if anyone bothers me, I can tell him and he'll take care of it for me!" Alluka told her brother excitedly as she gulped down the meat. "Nanika says that Asano isn't a bad guy, so I think the same!"

Killua rolled his eyes.

"Eat slowly, Alluka. And you call yourself a girl." Killua smirked as Alluka pouted, slowing down.

"But Onii-chan! It's so good!"

"Manners, Alluka. Manners." Killua reminded, snickering as her pouting got more desperate. "Anyway, don't get too close to that Asano. I don't trust him."

Alluka poked him with her fork.

"You don't trust anyone, Onii-chan!" Then, as if she remembered something, her eyes lightened up. "Onii-chan! Isn't it time for Gon, Kurapika-san and Leorio-san to come visit?"

Killua swallowed the meat he was chewing for a long time before answering.

"Perhaps. Kurapika and Leorio are busy in their new job, so maybe they won't come next week. Don't get your hopes up, Alluka." Alluka pouted before her eyes turned black and Nanika came out.

"Killua," she called. "Gon would come. He always does."

Killua thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, that guy always comes on time."

Endless black eyes melted into adorable, innocent eyes of Alluka as Killua took a sip of the orange juice he made.

"Yay! I can't wait to see Gon again!" Alluka clapped excitedly, but Killua narrowed his eyes. Alluka, however, didn't notice.

No way. He would never, ever let Gon have his little sister. Even if he's his best friend. Alluka is off limits.

"Onii-chan, Rio-neechan and Karma-niisan didn't come today..." And just like that, his protectiveness intensified. "I wanted to play with them! But, it's still evening, so they'll be here hopefully! They promised that we would go to the movies!"

"..."

"You're also invited, Onii-chan!"

"...I can't let you go anywhere without me, anyway."

"Overprotective, aren't you?"

Killua smirked.

"Of course. Can't let anything happen to my little sister, can I?"

"You'll die if anything happened to me," Alluka puffed out her chest dramatically as she muffled her laugh. Killua rolled her eyes.

"Eat quickly, then we'll go ahead to the movies."

Alluka blinked.

"They promised that they'd go to the movies with you, didn't they?"

Needless to say, Alluka was beyond happy. She was going to the movies with her brother's soon-to-be friends! She was so excited, Killua could practically feel the happiness radiate from her.

* * *

"Karma-nii, Rio-nee! Over here!" Alluka jumped excitedly as soon as she caught sight of her now favorite people from this world.

"Yo, Alluka-chan," Karma smirked, ruffling Alluka's hair as he knew it got Killua annoyed.

"Alluka-chan! You're looking so adorable today!" Nakamura exclaimed, proceeding to pull on Alluka's cheeks as the girl tried to slap her hands away and hid behind her brother.

Killua kept glaring at his classmates, keeping the atmosphere tense and guarded. It bothered Karma and Nakamura, but they didn't comment. Instead, they cleared their throats before speaking.

"Ready for the movie?"

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Alluka exclaimed as they walked out of the cinema with two bothered teens and one excited blonde.

"I know, right?"

"What's so great about that movie?" Karma wrinkled his nose. "That Anna was so stupid!"

"It was a totally laugh-worthy movie." Killua muttered. "Especially how that dumb princess fell at first site... Gross."

Both boys immediately shut up when the girls shot them a glare. Both couldn't give a shit about Nakamura's glare, but they didn't want to upset Alluka, so they kept their opinions to themselves as Nakamura and Alluka kept chattering about their favorite parts of the movie.

Karma sighed as he decided to start a conversation with Killua.

"What's so great about that movie, anyway?" He muttered, loud enough for Killua to hear.

"Must be a girl's thing..." Killua muttered back.

Karma nodded.

"Must be. Although, you gotta admit. Elsa was pretty amazing."

"Eh, kinda. Anna was simply dumb." Both guys shared a look before snickering.

 _Guess he ain't that bad._

"Alluka, we need to go home now."

"But Onii-chan!"

"You've got a lot of homework to do." Her older brother reminded, making her pout.

"Fine... Oh! Rio-nee, Karma-nii, can you at least walk with us back to the apartment?" The girl asked hopefully, looking at the two of them. Karma gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Alluka-chan. We also need to get home."

"Aw, okay! Bye bye!"

"Bye, you little adorable girl!" Nakamura exclaimed, hugging the girl once more. Killua twitched, but said nothing.

"Killua-san, see you school tomorrow." Killua locked eyes with Karma, and for a second there, Karma thought that he would be ignored. But, to his shock, Killua simply nodded.

"See you at school tomorrow." Killua repeated before walking away with his sister.

* * *

 **Shoot, I'm very late, aren't I? I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to do this to you guys! I'm so horrible -sobs- I've been writing this since 9 PM and it took me four hours to write just 1,732 word chapter! Omg, how bad of me...**

 **Anyway, I tried improving the relationship between Killua and Karma, _and_ showed a bit of Alluka's after-school time, which, I'm sure you guys didn't like. I mean, why would anyone try to bully an adorable girl like Alluka?! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! See ya next time! Take care, all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for making you all wait… But the wait is over and I'm here with the next chapter of Hunter x Assassination (That's cuz I'm at my grandma's place and there's internet over here!)! Once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews. They made my day!**

 **I just watched the last two episodes of Assassination Classroom, and they broke my heart. Especially that expression Karma made in episode 24 when Isogai asked everyone "Who wants to kill Koro-sensei?" and how everyone was crying over Koro-sensei's death. Especially Karma (if you haven't noticed, he's my most favorite character). I haven't stopped being depressed. Literally... Who else understands me?**

 **-coughs- anyways, I'll just postpone my depression for a while so I can write this chapter and satisfy you. So, enjoy everyone!**

 **I do not own either anime. If I did, I would be the world's proudest woman alive.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

" _What? Are you sure?! Are you positive?!" the older man exclaimed, clutching teenager's collar and lifting him up as his face showed the disbelief._

 _The teenager man nodded, his eyes showing nothing but worry._

" _I'm positive."_

" _Well then, what're we waiting for?! We need to go tell him!" The older man yelled, letting the teenager go. "Isn't she in danger?! What are we standing here for?! Let's go to him!"_

" _Not so fast, idiot," the teenager said, dusting his clothes. "I'm not really sure if they're after her. If we just go and tell him that they're after her, how would he react? I can't let him worry about something like that. He'd panic. You know how he is when it involves her."_

 _The older man sighed, unable to go against the teenager's argument._

" _Fine, but what should we do?"_

 _The teenager managed to smile despite the worry present in his eyes._

" _We'll first investigate. We need to find out if they're actually after her, and once we find out, we'll go inform him." The teenager replied._

" _Should we… should we tell the brat?"_

 _The teenager shook his head._

" _Not now. You know how he gets when stuff involves the other idiot. We'll tell him later."_

" _You know that the brat will be pissed."_

" _On second thought, we should tell the 'brat'. It would be better to work with three people, rather than two."_

 _The older one cracked a smile._

" _Let's protect our friend."_

" _Of course. Isn't that what we're here for?"_

* * *

When everyone arrived in class, they were shocked to see Karma and Killua in a _conversation_. Killua was literally answering back, and they were actually not throwing insults or death threats at each other. They were _conversing._ Like proper humans. Shocking, right? Their shock was doubled when Nakamura suddenly joined them.

"Good morning, Karma, Killua-san!" She greeted, standing next to Karma with a grin on her face. Killua merely stared at her with a bored expression while Karma smirked in greeting.

"C'mon, you can at least be nice and greet me back!" Even though it looked like it was aimed at the both of them, Killua knew that it was meant for him.

Killua turned his attention back to Karma and continued their conversation like Nakamura wasn't even there, which made the blonde girl pout, even though she understood his reasons for not wanting to talk to her. He still didn't trust her, even if his cute little sister did.

"Came up with any ideas for the next assassination attempt, Killua?" Karma questioned with a smirk, and Killua returned the smirk, although his was a bit darker and malicious than the one Karma had. It made the poor redhead shiver involuntarily. Not from fright, though. From pure _excitement._

With his palm pressed against his cheek and a bored look on his face, Killua opened his mouth to reply.

"Of course. I've always got ideas for a perfect assassination." He smirked, resting his chin on his hands, letting out a cool vibe that made all the girls freeze.

"Care to share?"

"It'll be much better if you saw it yourself…"

* * *

Everyone stared at the gigantic hole on the wall with their mouths open in shock. Meanwhile, Killua clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Stop moving around, Octopus. Can't you stand still?"

- _Let's skip backwards to see what exactly happened, shall we?-_

When Koro-sensei finally arrived in their class, Killua took out his great weapon, his partner, his second best friend; his yoyo. Playing around with it for a while during class just to annoy the weird octopus, Killua tried doing every single trick he learned. His classmates gave him a blank look, along with a sweat drop. Although they were impressed, they couldn't help but sweat drop. Except Karma, who was actually pretty interested in the little tricks Killua was doing behind Koro-sensei's back.

But before they could predict what happened, Killua immediately went for the attack. Unfortunately for him, though, the octopus dodged his precious yoyo at the last second, letting it crash on the blackboard and completely annihilating it, along with the wall, much to everyone's shock and horror. Koro-sensei started sweating as Killua pulled his beloved yoyo back.

Everyone stared at the gigantic hole on the wall with their mouths open in shock, minus Karma, who had a smirk on his face which clearly showed how excited he was to see the outcome of Killua's second assassination. Meanwhile, Killua clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Stop moving around, Octopus. Can't you stand still?"

Killua tried again, aiming for the top corner the octopus hid in, and like before, the teacher dodged on reflex and the yoyo ended up annihilating _another_ wall. It was a miracle no one got hurt, but that was because Koro-sensei moved them out of the way in time.

Sighing, Killua played with the yoyo once again, throwing it upwards before catching it once again, an annoyed look on his face.

"Tch, you're so annoying." He muttered, pretending to put away the yoyo as he took his seat, which was surprisingly in perfect shape, once again. When Koro-sensei thought that danger was finally over, he got down from the other top corner and wiped the sweat off his face with his handkerchief. Suddenly, something went through his stomach and crashing onto the already destroyed wall behind him.

"Got'cha," Killua smirked, his face tilted upwards as his smirk widened and showed the malicious intent he hid earlier. "Was aiming for your heart, but that's fine, too."

Koro-sensei slowly looked down at the gaping hole in his stomach, and the yoyo string.

He truly had underestimated Killua Zoldyck's abilities. And what frightened him even more was that it wasn't Killua's true power.

' _I should… get along with Phase One…'_

Killua caught the yoyo without bothering to finish Koro-sensei off. He knew that even with that gigantic hole and his speed, the octopus could still dodge. And besides… he was enjoying the assassination attempts more than he should have. Back at home, if he played with his victims more than necessary, he would be punished. Time was valuable for them, after all. But it wasn't 'back at home'. This was another world, with different rules; something that he didn't quite understand.

Shaking his head, Killua dismissed the thoughts of the Zoldyck Estate and focused on the expressions his classmates had worn. It was Karma who broke the silence.

"On the scale of 1 to ten, how deadly is that yoyo?"

Killua smirked, locking eyes with the redhead.

"It's best if you don't know." Killua replied smoothly, flashing a devilish smirk.

"Can I try it?" Karma questioned, hoping for a positive response. Killua tried to suppress his mischievous smirk, and nodded his head without saying anything.

When Karma held out his hand to take the yoyo, he didn't have any time to regret his decision because his hand, alongside the deadly weapon, crashed on the floor, creating yet another gaping hole. Everyone jumped away, their jaws literally on the ground as they looked at their so-called classroom, which was nothing but rubble because of Killua's destructive yoyo.

"Oh, and it weighs more than you can imagine. Should've warned you before, but wasn't in the mood."

Karma twitched, eyeing his hand and the gaping hole beneath him with distaste and annoyance. Thank God his hand wasn't beneath the yoyo; otherwise it would've been destroyed.

"Couldn't you have said that earlier…?" Killua smirked, but said nothing. Karma let go of the yo-yo and stood up. "You managed to take down sensei's tentacles on your first try. You destroyed two walls with a deadly, unimaginable yo-yo and made a gaping hole in Korosensei's stomach. Man, what are you?"

" _A human killing machine,"_ Was what Killua wanted to say. But for some reason, he kept his lips shut tight.

Didn't he want them to leave him alone? Isn't that why he made himself seem crueler than he actually was?

 _So why don't I have the courage to tell him who I really am…? Why am I so afraid? What makes me hesitate?_

Even though Killua knew why, he couldn't accept it.

 _Like Hell I'd crave for friendship again. Gon is enough. Kurapika and Leorio are enough._ _ **I don't need new people in my life.**_

* * *

"Eh? That's how you do it? Thank you so much, Asano-kun! I thought that I'd never get it!"

Asano twitched.

 _Why am I doing this again…?_

"I think I can do the other one on my own. Thank you again!" Alluka gathered her books, and smiled at a confused Asano. Why was she leaving now, when she clearly loved to manipulate him with her cute looks?

Alluka, sensing his confusion, opened her mouth to reply.

"Onii-chan said that if I appear to be bothering someone, I should leave them alone."

"…You're… not bothering me…" Asano muttered before he could control himself.

 _What am I saying…? God damn this troublesome girl and her manipulative methods…_

"Eh? Really?" Alluka exclaimed, sitting down excitedly. "Well then, Asano-kun, want to go to eat crapes after school?"

"…What?"

"Onii-chan won't mind! In fact, I think he'll be very happy to talk to my very first friend!"

Asano merely rubbed his forehead with a bothered look on his face.

 _I don't think that he'll be very happy… with the stories you tell me, he'd most probably murder me…_

* * *

"Eh, so that's your plan, sensei?" After Killua excused himself to go to the bathroom, Koro-sensei immediately went down for Phase One. First, he needed to let his students in on the plan, because he would need their help. Especially Karma's, considering how he had managed to get Killua to talk to him without being scary.

"Yes, Sugino-san." The octopus nodded with a bright grin on his face. "First, we must find out why Killua-san hates making friends. To do that-"

"We need to find out about his background." Karma cut him off with a smirk.

"Correct. Ritsu, did you find what I asked you to?" Koro-sensei questioned the girl, but got disappointed when she shook her head.

"There are no records of someone by the name of Killua Zoldyck, or any Zoldyck for that matter." She replied, shocking everyone.

"What does that mean?!" Terasaka exclaimed, caught off guard.

"It means that he doesn't exist, idiot," Karma mocked Terasaka, throwing a smirk in his direction, watching the boy turn red with anger.

"Then we can ask Alluka-chan," Nakamura spoke, her hand on her chin. Isogai suddenly brightened up.

"That's a great idea!"

"If we ask Alluka-chan, I'm sure she'd help." Maehara agreed, smiling so wide that it was like his lips would fall off. He was probably imagining cute little Alluka-chan, after all.

"Who is this Alluka?" Itona questioned monotonously, having no idea who they were talking about it. It seemed as if only Koro-sensei, Karma, Nagisa, Maehara, Isogai, Nakamura, Kayano and Sugino knew about her.

"She's the adorable little sister of our cruel classmate!" Nakamura replied, grinning and throwing a peace sign.

"…He has a little sister?!"

"Yeah, and she's such a sweetheart!" Nakamura replied, stars in her eyes. "She and I became very close! That's most probably the reason why Killua-san hates me. You should see him glaring at me whenever Alluka-chan calls out to me!"

"Now, after school, I will assign Killua-kun to cleaning duty with Isogai-san and Nakamura-san," Koro-sensei would've continued, if not for Nakamura's outburst.

"Why me? I want to see Alluka-chan too!" She whined, a frown on her face as she folded her arms. This was not fair!

"Well, I think Karma-kun would be perfect for this job!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, rubbing two of his tentacles together. Before they could continue their conversation, Killua returned outside.

Oh, forgot to mention. They were having their classes outside, now that their classroom was completely annihilated, thanks to a _certain someone._

They would've immediately continued their lesson, if not for Karasuma-sensei's loud voice.

"What happened here?!"

Ah, they were all this deep trouble, thanks to a certain someone's beloved yoyo.

* * *

"Cleaning… duty?" Killua repeated slowly, his eyes narrowing. "Why do I have to stay back for _cleaning_ duty? I'm busy after school."

"Well, it _was_ you who destroyed the room, you know." Kayano pointed out with a cheeky grin, causing Killua to glare at her which causing her to shiver at the intense coldness present in them.

Why did Killua seem to hate them so much? No, the real question should be… what made the boy distrust people so much?

"Ne, Killua-san," Karma broke in, putting a hand on Killua's shoulder. The boy's cold eyes snapped to the hand on his shoulder, and for a second there, Karma thought that Killua would snap it in half. But after a few seconds passed and Killua did not break his hand, Karma decided that it was safe to continue. "You're worried about Alluka-chan, aren't you?"

Killua narrowed his eyes, giving Karma an unknown look.

"So what if I am?"

"Well, here's a deal. I'll take Alluka-chan home, and you can do your cleaning duty." Killua stared at Karma with a suspicious look, trying to get past Karma's act, making the red haired boy tense. But to his surprise, the silver haired boy heaved a sigh.

"Fine. Make sure she's safe. Just… take her to a park or something till I'm done with this… this cleaning duty." Killua scowled once he said 'cleaning duty', wanting nothing more than to tear the bastard who invented this punishment to pieces. "Anyway, if something happens to her, I'll be coming for your head." He maintained his cold resolve and looked at Karma dangerously.

"Of course. Why would I let anything happen to cute little Alluka-chan? I care about her, not as much as you do, but she's like a little sister to me as well."

Killua couldn't put his finger to it, but he knew that there was something his bratty classmates were planning. And whatever it was, Killua knew that it would not be good. But for now, he would trust Karma with Alluka, knowing that Karma was anything but an idiot, and if anyone could protect Alluka if he wasn't around, it was Karma.

* * *

"Sorry, Alluka-chan, but I won't be able to come with you after all." Asano gritted his teeth, having been forced to call the girl 'Alluka-chan' because she seemed to like it and wanted him to call her that. That brat was really manipulative. Why was he still talking to that girl, he had no idea himself.

"It's okay!" Alluka smiled, despite being a bit disappointed. "I don't want to force you." One thing Asano liked about the girl was that she was really understanding and wasn't pushy like most people he knew. But she was still annoying.

"Alluka-chan, over here!" Hearing the familiar voice, Alluka snapped her head to his direction, and Asano swore that he saw stars around her.

"Karma-onii-san!"

 _Onii…san? Don't tell me that she's that devil's younger sister…_ Asano almost groaned out loud, but stopped himself.

The redhead bent down to Alluka's height and rubbed her head with what Asano labeled as affection.

"Sorry, Alluka-chan, your onii-chan has cleaning duty so he won't be able to walk with you back home."

Alluka pouted, looking down, disappointed. She wanted to eat crepes with her brother today!

"But guess what? I'll take you wherever you want until Killua is free!"

The disappointment vanished from her eyes as if it was never there and she jumped in joy.

"Really? Yay! Can we go eat the crepes? Can we? Please?" Her large eyes were irresistible, and soon, Karma gave in to her pleads even though he was actually going to take her to eat crepes.

"Of course," Karma laughed, and that was when he noticed Asano giving them a strange look.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the President's son, Asano." Karma smirked, standing up and making Alluka frown.

"What do you want, Karma?" Asano heaved a sigh. He really was not in the mood for Karma's attitude; he was already tired from dealing with that manipulative kid.

"Eh, you both know each other, onii-san?" Alluka questioned.

"Yup~" Karma replied rather cheerfully, much to Asano's distaste.

"Really? I think Asano-kun is really nice. He's my very first friend!" As soon as said that, Karma's cheerful expression turned blank as he froze and had a stare down with Asano, which he seemed to win.

"…Alluka-chan, let's go get those crepes now."

Alluka had no idea why Karma suddenly wanted to leave, but she left it hanging since crepes came in.

"See you tomorrow, Asano-kun!" Alluka waved at a tired Asano, who didn't bother waving back.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow…"

This was the first time Asano was pushed around by an innocent little girl. And he was really irritated, tired, and annoyed. He really shouldn't have interfered when those bullies were bullying her. He really wasn't a hero.

But who in their right mind would ignore a cute little girl when she was in danger? Especially when that little girl was Alluka, a manipulative little demon.

* * *

"Hey, Alluka-chan? Why is Killua-san so distant?" Alluka stopped mid-bite as Karma finally asked what he had meaning to ask.

"Onii-chan doesn't trust people easily…" Alluka replied, taking the bite and swallowing the crepe. "But if it involves me, he's really protective. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he keeps his guard up, he doesn't talk until it's in his favor, he's terrifying when he wants to be, and he really doesn't seem to be human. His eyes are really cold, and it's like he gave up on living. But when he's with you, he seems livelier." Karma had no idea what he started to blabber, but he was and he couldn't stop. It wasn't just the mission anymore. He _wanted_ to learn more about Killua. "When he looks at you, it's like he's got a reason for his living. That he's got a purpose in life. He doesn't need a friend, that's what he said. But I believe that everyone needs a friend. I don't know why, but I see myself in him, way before I joined 3E. I want to help him, but he doesn't seem to accept my help. He's just... too difficult to talk to. His presence, it's too... suffocating. He's too confusing."

When Karma looked at Alluka, he saw that she had a smile on her face, but it encouraged him to go on.

"When I try to approach him, or try to talk to him, or even touch him, he gets defensive. Like I'll stab him when I find a chance. Like I'll abandon him when I no longer need him. Like I'm just trying to use him."

"But Karma-nii, I see something very different when I see him talking to you."

Karma gave her a questioning look, telling her to go on.

"Onii-chan and I both grew up in different environments, even if we're siblings. He was pushed around, forced to do things against his will and he had to be a puppet, whereas I didn't matter at all. Killua-oniichan stopped trusting people because he thinks that all they can do is stab him at the back, or just leave when they've had enough. It's not like onii-chan doesn't have friends, because he has three people who're very special to him. They're the only ones who earned his respect, and onii-chan believes that he doesn't need anyone else, because he just doesn't trust them enough. For him, humans are liars, cheaters. They use whoever they want without remorse, and well, he just doesn't want to end up being a puppet again. The three people I mentioned aren't included, because when onii-chan was in trouble, they risked their lives to help him." Karma listened closely, wanting to know more about Killua. "Say, what did onii-chan say to you when he couldn't pick me up?"

"Well… he told me to make sure you were safe, and that if something happened to you, he'd kill me." Karma noticed the small smile on her lips. "What?"

"Killua-oniichan isn't one for trusting people he doesn't know anything about, and he doesn't trust anyone that easily." She turned to face him, but this time, the small smile seemed to grow larger. "I'm proud to say that Onii-chan treasures me a lot and will risk everything to protect me, so if he let you take me anywhere I wanted, I think that means that he already trusts you." Karma's eyes widened slightly at her words. She seemed so mature, not at all the immature little girl he had grown accustomed to. "Please don't betray my brother, Karma Akabane. He deserves a normal life for once. He deserves happiness for once in his broken life. He needs it, after all he's been through." Karma was silent, but Alluka knew that her point had gotten across to him. "So, let's enjoy our crepes!" Saying that, she took a large bite, making Karma chuckle.

"Mind telling me about the three people he's friends with?" Alluka smiled, having no reason not to. It's not like they were a secret anyway.

"Well, there's onii-chan's bestest friend in the world! His name's Gon and he met onii-chan when they were twelve…"

Karma was so engrossed in watching the little girl he had grown to like as a little sister that he forgot to ask her why there were no records of them ever existing.

That little girl knew how to manipulate people into falling for her cuteness. She knew how to bring about people's secret selves that they kept hidden without any problem. She knew how to act immature, and most of all, she knew how to make people trust her without any problem.

That was Alluka Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck's manipulative little sister. That was Alluka Zoldyck, whose real personality Karma couldn't understand. But that was also Alluka Zoldyck, who grew to be like Karma's own little sister in a matter of just a few days. She was indeed something, and Karma realized why Killua gravely treasured her.

 _I don't know why Killua-san wants her protected, but I will make sure nothing happens to her when he isn't around._

* * *

" _So it's really true, huh," the youngest out of the three muttered._

" _Seems like they really are after her… and this time, it's not that bastard." The oldest one spat, his eyes holding the hatred._

" _That means we're going to him to tell him, right?" The teenager questioned, although the answer was obvious._

" _Of course! I won't let anyone harm him, or her if I can do anything about it!" The youngest one exclaimed, his eyes shining with determination._

"' _We' won't let anything happen to them. We're their friends, too." The teenager corrected him with a smile on his face._

" _So, when do we…?" The oldest one trailed off._

" _Right away." The teenager replied, running his fingers over the nen bracelet he was wearing. Looking at each other, the three nodded and pressed the button, letting a light blind them and take them to their destination._

* * *

"Let's go home!" Alluka exclaimed suddenly. "Onii-chan has a few video games that he plays a lot, and he makes me play with him sometimes. We can play Mario Kart, because that's my favorite! I always win, although onii-chan loses on purpose."

Karma flashed the girl a smile, watching as she lightened up.

"Sure, lead the way, princess."

The world would kill to see Karma act that way. But the boy didn't care as he followed the enthusiastic girl to her apartment. But to his utter horror, when they reached, the lights were on and he could hear from _voices inside the house_.

"Alluka-chan, don't move." Karma ordered, his eyes narrowing and trying to ignore Alluka's confused look. "Some people are in the house. I can hear them talking, just barely though." He added, filling in her confusion.

"But couldn't it be Killua-oniichan?"

"No, it can't be him. I just received word from him a few minutes ago that he was about to be done with cleaning duty, and it takes more than twenty minutes to get down the mountain and."

Alluka wanted to tell him about Killua's inhuman speed, but she couldn't, so she kept her mouth shut. But then, his words registered in her mind.

 _Some people are in the house._

And Karma thought that she was insane enough to start squealing from joy. Before he could question them, he heard his classmate calling out to both of them- well, mainly Alluka.

"Onii-chan!" Alluka exclaimed, feeling all excited and happy. "You won't believe it!"

"Calm down, Alluka. What's wrong?" Killua bent down as he put his hands on his knees, waiting for Alluka to respond to his question. But the girl was too excited to speak, so she simply pointed to their apartment, from which Killua could sense three people. Three _very_ familiar people.

His eyes widened.

 _No way…!_

"Yes way!" Alluka giggled, and Killua realized that he must've said that out loud. And while the silver haired boy was busy trying to contain his shock and his little sister was literally jumping up and down, Karma was sweat dropping, questioning their sanity.

But when Killua opened the apartment door, Karma realized why they were acting like that.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I made it longer than usual for you guys, so I hope that you enjoyed! You guys already know what's going on, right? It wasn't that mysterious, anyways.**

 **I really hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review your views and tell me what you thought about it! I would appreciate construction criticism, but flames aren't appreciated.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me, and thank you for reading this story! Honestly, I didn't think that I would come out that far, because this is the first story that I posted** _ **without planning the future chapters.**_ **It just all came with the flow, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid of taking a wrong turn and making this story go stupid. I'll try my hardest not to let that happen, so please bear with me a little while longer!**

 **I'll see you next on Wednesday, so take care, all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello after a week, guys! How are you? Hope you're doing all fantastic, 'cause I would be sad if that wasn't the case...**

 **I'm very pleased to know that last week's update was to your taste! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

 **To the guests who reviewed;**

 **Arren: Haha, you'll find that out in this chapter! Are you excited?**

 **Guest: Yup! Because of the late update 'cause of lack of internet, I wanted to write a longer chapter to satisfy you all. Aw, I'm very happy to know that this story is to your liking! Please be patient with me and continue reading!**

 **Anyways, let's stop the chitchat and get to the chapter already!**

 **I do not ow- cra- I mean, shoot, I forgot to say something extremely important!**

 **A big thank you to FandomHopperETC for sticking with this story and reviewing! Honestly, you've made me so happy with the reviews! All of the reviews makes me want to write more and more spectacularly!**

 **Okay, that's it! I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Assassination Classroom. If I did... Well, I would've made a collaboration of them both! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Killua was shocked. They were early, earlier than usual. A frown suddenly took over his face. What if something was wrong, and they were here to tell him about it? What if...

Shaking his head, Killua moved to open the door, and as soon as he stepped inside, someone tackled him in a hug.

"Killua!" The person had a cheerful, happy and excited voice. He was in all green, and had brown eyes and black hair that were extremely spiky.

"Gon!" Killua exclaimed as he crashed on the floor with an 'oof!', watching with irritation as his best friend laughed, all the while sitting on top of him. "Get off!"

Gon Freecs laughed a bit more before getting off. Suddenly, _he_ was tackled in a hug.

"Gon! You're here! Yay! I missed you so much!" Alluka jumped off as she looked at Killua with excitement. "See, Onii-chan? I told you that they'd be here!" Her eyes suddenly landed on Kurapika and Leorio and she gasped.

"Kuramama! Leopapa!"

Kurapika forced a smile on his face and laughed.

"Again with the Kuramama thing, Alluka-chan?" He bent down to pat her on the head, but Alluka could see an unknown emotion in his eyes. She became curious, but chose not to speak.

"You brat!" Leorio immediately caught the little girl in a hug, lifting her up and making her squeal. "How you doin', both of ya?!"

Alluka laughed as he swung her around like a father.

"We're both fine, Leopapa! Nanika hasn't been able to come out often, so she's kinda cranky. Other than that, we're perfect!"

All of them forgot to take notice of a certain red haired boy outside. Killua suddenly remembered.

"Oi, Karma, what're you standing there for?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows. Karma smirked back, and suddenly, everyone's attention went to him.

"Ah! Killua, who's that?" Gon asked excitedly, his hand on Killua's shoulder as he looked at Karma.

Before the redhead could open his mouth to introduce himself as Killua's classmate, the ex assassin cut him off.

"That's Karma Akabane, a... friend from class."

"...You made another friend, Killua?! Yay!" Gon exclaimed and took Karma's hand to shake it, but the poor boy was shocked as hell. "My name is Gon Freecs! I'm Killua's best friend!"

"Nice to... meet you?" Karma forced a smirk on his face. "Alluka-chan told me all about you guys. Leorio and Kurapika, right? One old man and the other a girly looking guy."

Both snapped their heads towards a cheeky Alluka, who was hiding behind Killua for safety.

Kurapika suddenly remembered what they were here for, and locked eyes with Killua.

"Killua, we need to talk. It's very important." His eyes snapped towards Karma for a second before meeting Killua again.

Karma, noticing that Kurapika didn't want him to listen, so he opened his mouth to excuse himself.

"Well, guess I should leave." He looked at Killua, his face saying, _if you need my help, I'll gladly offer it._

Killua nodded.

"I'll remember to ask for it." Kurapika showed surprise, as Killua never trusted someone else that much to actually let them in on their secret.

"...Okay. Is it all right for Alluka-chan to stay as well?" Kurapika chose his words well. Killua finally realized that it was about his little sister, and bit his lip.

"...Yeah. If I don't tell her anything, she'll get mad. Besides, she has every right to know, especially if it includes her." Kurapika nodded, understanding Killua.

"All right."

Karma tilted his head, confused. Was something wrong with Alluka?

 _They mentioned something about a 'Nanika' earlier as well... Just what is Killua hiding?_

Karma must've thought that Killua meant for him to listen as well, but he was wrong.

Karma excused himself, and as he walked away, he swore he felt someone's gaze on the back of his neck.

* * *

The next day, Karma noticed Killua completely out of his usual self. He seemed more distant, and he seemed irritated. Everyone noticed the change in his demur, but no one commented on it.

"Karma, did something happen between the two of you?" Nakamura asked after a while. Karma frowned.

"Nothing that I don't know..."

Killua didn't try any assassination attempts. It was as if he was moping. As if he was lost. And finally, Karma snapped.

He slammed his hand on Killua's desk, creating a loud slapping noise and gaining Killua's, as well as everyone's attention.

"What the hell is your problem?" Karma growled, meeting Killua's uninterested eyes.

"Your hand. Remove it before I remove it myself." Killua's voice was back to how it was when he was first transferred to this class. It made Karma shiver.

"What happened yesterday? Was it really that bad?"

"It doesn't concern you." Was Killua's immediate reply. "Now scram."

"You said that you'd ask for my help if you needed it. You called me your friend. So why are you-" Killua suddenly stood up, and as soon as he did, the bell began to ring, signalling the end of school.

"I'm leaving." Killua said curtly, grabbing his bag and before Karma could say anything, he darted outside the building. Karma quickly took off after him, not letting himself get cut off that easily.

"Killua!" Karma growled, and he quickly grabbed a hold of Killua's arm.

"What. The fuck. Happened. Yesterday?" He growled out slowly, his eyes trying to meet Killua's.

"..."

 _"She's not safe here."_

"Nothing happened."

"Something did happen!"

 _"They're coming for her in a week."_

"Just drop it, Akabane."

"Are we back to second names?!"

 _"Killua, you both need to leave."_

"Just tell me what happened!"

 _"It's not Illumi this time. That person... His aura was more murderous. He wants something from Alluka. I think..."_

"Killua!"

 _"I think that he wants to kill her."_

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED!" Killua whipped his head around to glare at Karma angrily, his loud voice startling everyone who was listening close. Especially Karma, who had never heard the boy lose his cool. Whatever they were talking about really shook him.

For the first time, Karma saw the pain and vulnerability present in Killua's usually icy blue eyes. He saw the desperation, he saw his eyes begging for help. Karma gritted his teeth.

"Leave me alone already!" Killua hollered, slapping Karma's arm away. He turned around to walk away, but Karma's next words made him freeze.

"I can't. Friends don't abandon their friends when they need them the most."

Killua froze, his eyes masked by his hair. He bit his lip, trying to figure out how he let his perfect mask crumble just by the news that someone was after Alluka's life. But of course, Alluka was Killua's first priority. He would die to protect her.

But before he could open his mouth to say something, a person, who was clearly from the main branch, suddenly came through the forest, covered with bruises and twigs and leaves in his hair.

"Asano?" Karma blinked, clearly shocked to see the President of the school.

The boy was panting heavily, and as each second flew by, Killua became paler and paler, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"A...Alluka. She's..."

* * *

 **Aww, I'm so sorry for the very short chapter... I wanted to fill in more, but then I had no idea how to end it in a cliffhanger... Oops...**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Take care, all of you! I love you loads!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own either anime. All rights belong to** **Yūsei Matsui-sensei and Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

"A...Alluka... She... she's..."

With every passing second, Killua's eyes grew wider and his face became pale. When Asano finally finished, Killua snapped.

" _What?!_ What do you mean they took her away?!" Killua yelled, drawing more attention to himself. He clutched his hair in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn it! They weren't supposed to be here until next week!"

"Killua! Calm d-"

" _Don't fucking tell me to calm down!"_ Karma fell silent, trying to comprehend what had happened. Killua cursed out loud, and as out of character the boy seemed to be, he began to punch a tree.

"Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it all!" He yelled with every punch to the tree. He continued to curse as he punched the tree, making large dents as each fist made contact with the bullied tree. "They weren't supposed to be here! Damn it!" To everyone's surprise, as Killua continued to punch the tree, his hands remained uninjured.

Everyone let the boy vent out his frustration, because trying to calm him down was the last thing he would want them to do. Besides, they also valued their lives.

After finishing bullying the tree, the ex-assassin began to pant as he slowly began to calm down. Karma reached out to put a hand on Killua's shoulder, but decided against it at the last second. His eyes widened as he began to hear his friend's trembling voice.

"Damn it... What good am I if I can't even protect my own little sister?" Killua hissed, punching the tree once again.

"Killua, I know you're worried," Karma began, but was cut off by Killua's harsh glare. He continued, though. "So am I, but I don't know the entire situation. You don't even have to tell me why they kidnapped Alluka-chan; I just want you to tell me that you need my help."

"I don't need anyone's help!" Killua snarled, locking his wild eyes with Karma's unwavering ones. The boy stood his ground, glaring back at Killua, trying to get his point across. "You'll just slow me down."

"If we all work together, we'll find her quickly. Besides, we have Koro-sensei on our side."

Before Killua could retort, he felt a familiar presence that sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, well, well, so we meet again, Killua Zoldyck-san." The voice was mocking, and when Killua turned his head back with his eyes widened, his fear was confirmed.

The man was floating; he had long black hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes were dark, empty and when they looked at Killua, they would leak out his want to kill the boy. He wore a long cloak with fluttered with the wind, and he wore black fingerless gloves. He had a mocking smile on his face as he stared at Killua from head to toe.

"Zero." The Zoldyck snarled. "Back to get your ass kicked again?"

Zero clicked his tongue, but the look of irritation was replaced by a smirk that have Kilua a very bad feeling. Karma looked between Killua and the _floating_ man, looking lost as he tried to make out the connection beween the two.

"Oh no, Zoldyck. This time, _you'll_ go down." Killua released a mocking laugh, getting Zero to clench his fist in anger.

"I defeated you once, I'll do it again," Killua declared, his face devoid of any emotion as the air around him got thicker and thicker, getting harder to breath for the normal humans. "This time, I won't spare you. You will die, Zero."

"Hm? Isn't your precious little sister with you today?" Killua clenched his fist at Zero's mockery, but said nothing as his mind wondered off to Alluka, praying for her safety. "Oh! How could I forget? I did have my men capture and imprison her."

Quicker than lightening, Killua brought his fist back and punched Zero, who easily dodged it and landed on the ground.

"The poor girl. She was so dead set on believing in the fact that her precious brother would rescue her," Zero's words were feuling Kilua's need to kill him, and he knew that. But he continued to rile him up, knowing that whatever happed, he'd be the victor. "But will he really?"

"You fucking bastard! Where is she?!" Killua grabbed a hold of Zero's collar, startling the enemy. But much to Killua's annoyance, he began to smirk. "Answer me before I-!"

"Before you kill me?" Zero interrupted, a look of pure haatre on his face. "You already did, Zoldyck. Back when you murdered my family in cold blood just to protect that bitch."

Killua punched him square in the cheek as his classmates gasped at Zero's words. Karma looked at Killua with wide eyes, having trouble believing.

"Killua, what is he saying?"

"Watch out, Zoldyck, because I'll have my revenge," Zero cackled, getting up and dusting the dust off his clothes. "I'll kill your sister, your best friends- I'll kill everyone you hold dear right in front of you! And finally, I'll kill you! You will pay for taking everything I had!"

Much to his shock, the boy gave no reaction. Killua simply stared at Zero with a blank look, his eyes lifeless as his lips curled up in a cold smirk.

"You _will_ tell me where Alluka is. You _will_ pay for putting her in harm. You should have thought about the consequences when you decided to kidnap her, Zero." Killua shifted, putting weight in his left leg as he stared murderously at Zero. "As a Zoldyck, I wil _kill_ you. After all, that's what I'm best in."

Everyone felt Killua's murderous intent as it sucked away their oxygen, making them feel unable to even stand. Zero stared at Killua, sweat running down his face before he began to laugh like a maniac.

"If you wish to see your precious bitch safe, murderer, you will fine her in two day's time before noon. If you don't..." As he disapeared into thin air, his last words echoed in the now quiet space. "You _will_ find a dead body waiting for you at home."

* * *

As Zero finall disappeared, Karma looked at Killua with worry etched to his face. But in his eyes, one could see fear, betrayal and last of all, hesitation.

 _Killua's... Killua's a monster...?_

As he realied his words, Karma scowled and slapped himself on the cheeks, gaining everyone's curious yet frightful looks. Of course, hearing that their classmate was a murderer would come out as a shock. But to Karma, it all made sense. It all made sense as to why Killua was cut off from everyone. Why he was so distant, why he was so strong.

Why he was so dead set on protecting Alluka.

Karma wanted to say something, he realy did. But as he looked as his... Friend's back, he realized their level. Killua was too far away from him to catch up, and it made Karma feel uneasy and like an ant compared to him. He didn't even have the right to be the assassin's friend!

 _It's so hilarious... When I finally got him to trust me, this all happens..._

But when he once again looked at Killua, confidence filled his entire being and he found himself walk over to Killua and grab the slightly startled assassin.

"We'll find her," the redhead simply said. "Korosensei might not be here right now, but you've got me. You've also got Gon, Kurapika and that Liurio dude. Don't worry; I'm sure that Allua-chan is safe. Just believe in her."

When Killua finally looked at Karma, his eyes didn't seem like a fifteen year old's. Those eyes weren't like all those times of getting him angered; they were blank. When Killua was distant, his eyes would be emotionless and deadly. But these eyes... They didn't suit him.

"Eh? You still have enough courage to touch me?" Killua's surprisingly mocking voice made Karma furrow his brows together.

"What does courage have to do with this?" The boy shot back, gripping Killua's shoulder harder.

"I'm an assassin, Akaba-"

"Karma."

"Ne. I've killed countless people using cruelest methods. I've spared none. I've killed even those who saw me comitting those acts, and I've kiled those who weren't my targets. And I've never failed, not even once in my entire life as an assassin. I can even kill all of you in a blink of an eye. But why is it that you still show no fear?"

"Eh? Are friends supposed to fear each other?" Came Karma's immediate reply. Killua narrowed his eyes, and Karma swore his face showed 'is he an idiot?' look.

"We're not friends, Akabane."

"We're friends, Killua," Karma deadpanned.

"Okay look, instead of arguing, can we just start looking for Alluka?" Asano finally, finally cut in, looking irritated. "I don't know about killers or friends or any of that bullshit. I don't give a damn about anything like that. I want to save Alluka. Her getting captured was partially my fault; I won't be able to rest until I know she's safe. So quit your fighting, save it for another day."

Killua and Karma stared at Asano, Karma with surprise and Killua with irritation.

"Wow, you really have changed, President."

But Killua's coment threw him off.

"I won't hand over my little sister."

"...Pardon?"

Ignoring his look, Killua turned to look at Karma.

"Kurapika will be able to find Alluka, but we need to get to him quickly. It'll take some time for him to actually locate her, but it won't take more than a day." Pursing his lips, Killua remained silent as he observed Karma's expression. "Are you sure you want to be invovled, Karma? You can die. Zero's not one to take lightly."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then, you both, follow me." Killua turned to walk away, but the next voice cut him off.

"W-wait!" It was Nagisa. "C-can we help?"

 _Crap, we forgot about these guys..._ Karma looked at Killua, waiting for his reply. He knew that Killua would refuse Nagisa's ofer of help as he hated getting help from outsiders, but he still wanted to hear it. Maybe the boy had changed?

Killua looked into Nagisa's determined eyes and remained silent.

"No. I only need these two. You'll only get yourselves killed."

 _Nevermind. Hw's still the same little bastard. What did I expect?_

"He's right, Nagisa," Karma cut in, hands on his hips. "You're strong, but you will only get yourselves killed and you will get in out way." Nagisa glared at Karma, who said nothing that.

"Oi, you two done over there?" Killua cut in, irritation in his voice and on his face. "I need to save Alluka as quickly as possible."

"Eh, now you say that?" Karma smirked, but the look on Killua's face made him frown. "Whatever, siscon. Let's go to your place to get the girly boy."

"I am not a siscon," Killua argued even though he knew that he indeed have a sister complex.

Without any further delay, the three boys walked away, leaving confused and scared teenagers behind.

"What did you mean when you said that you won't hand over Alluka to me?"

* * *

 **Er, I hope you liked it... I do think that it was a bit rushed, but I was an idiot and realized itmwas Wednesday _and_ realized that I hadn't written chapter seven and am now writing it at 3 in the morning, so because I'm tired and sleepy, it must've not turned out to be good, especially Killua losing himself when he heard that Alluka-chan was kidnapped.**

 **I surely hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe and stay healthy. Good night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry guys for being late! I really am... The exams reall tooka troll on me, and wel.. I didn't feel like writing and had a major writer's block. But now I'm back, and I hope this chapter is satisfying! It got a bit intense, though... -coughs awkwardly-**

 **Thank you for all those encouraging reviews. Thank you for understanding my horrible position -happy expression- anyway, you can start chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

It took every nerve in Killua's body to not use his Godspeed to get to his house to find Kurapika, and run next to Karma and Asano. Killua really didn't want to explain anything to Karma or Asano, not when Alluka was gone and he needed to find her.

Finally, to his relief, they reached Killua's apartment and practically slammed the door open, startling the inhabitants of said apartment.

"Killua! You scared me," Gon exclaimed, dropping the cards he was holding while Leorio jumped into the air. Kurapika sat there casually, throwing a card at the pile on the ground and Kurapika stared at Gon.

On normal days, Killua would have made fun of Leorio and Gon's reaction, but today wasn't a normal day. Kurapika must've realized that something was wrong because he stopped looking at Gon and put his cards down to look at Killua with a worried expression.

"Did something happen, Killua?" He asked worriedly, trying to look behind Killua to find Alluka. "Where's Alluka?" If Kurapika was scared, he didn't show it. He kept up a worried mask, telling himself that Killua allowed her to hang out with her friends and nothing bad happened to her.

"That's the thing," Killua spoke up, his voice laced with different kinds of emotions. "He took her."

His three best friends froze. Killua gritted his teeth as his fists kept clenching and unclenching, and he kept releasing suffocating bloodlust as his eyes turned colder than ice.

"What do you mean, he took her?" Kurapika stood up, not giving the two idiots a chance to speak. "They were supposed to get here in a week, not today. They didn't have enough nen to travel like that!"

"And he didn't even know which world Alluka-chan was in!" Gon exclaimed, finally finding a chance to speak.

"Do you even know who took her?" Killua snarled, filling the entire room with his unwavering bloodlust. "That bastard Zero. Wants nothing to do with Alluka. He needs me, and to get to me, he needs my little sister. I have until sundown tomorrow to get her back safely."

Karma noticed the reaction of everyone when Killua mentioned Zero. Their jaws clenched and there was an unknown emotion in their eyes. Kurapika nodded.

"All right. I'll try to find her nen," he held out his hand, his chain unloosing slowly.

 _Wait, was a chain even there?_

Karma and Asano had too many questions in their head, but they figured now wasn't the time to speak up. Especially since Killua looked like he was about to murder somebody. They really did not want to die.

Kurapika closed his eyes for further concentration, facing opposite directions after every five minutes, but after an hour, he growled.

"I can't find her," he hissed. "That bastard's blocked her nen. We need to find whatever places he could have kept her, but we need to hurry."

Suddenly, something flashed in Karma's eyes.

"Well then, I guess I can finally come to use," his eyes gleamed as a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. "For once, I'm thankful to Koro-sensei."

* * *

When Alluka came to, she realized she was tied up on a chair. It felt too hard to be a wooden chair, so Alluka assumed it was metallic so it wouldn't break easily. She tried to wriggle out, or to loosen the tight ropes, but they scraped against her wrist, making her wince and stop trying to attempt an escape.

How did she get here? Last time she remembered, she was with Asano in the garden when those strange men in black attacked an- her eyes widened. Asano! Was he okay? Alluka wouldn't forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. She wanted to know whether Asano was safe or not, so she once again tried to wriggle her hands free of the thick ropes. Alluka felt something thick and gooey run down her fingers after ten minutes of aggressively trying to free her hands, and she stopped to catch her breath. It was no use. She couldn't get loose.

"Awake, are we?" The cold voice reached the young Zoldyck's ears. Alluka froze, her heart hammering in her chest as she desperately tried to not shiver in fear. She felt a finger touch her cheek to remove a piece of hair from her eyes, and she felt a chuckle of amusement near her ear when she let out an involuntary shiver. "Hm, seems like you remember me, eh, little Zoldyck?"

When Alluka didn't answer, the man grew annoyed and roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to make her look into his eyes. Alluka fought back a yelp of pain, and tried to keep her tears at bay.

 _Nanika... What should I do...?_ She didn't hear anything in reply.

 _Nanika? Hey, where are you?_ When she got no reply, Alluka's preserved shell finally broke. Fear came across her face as she desperately called out for her split personality, wanting to hear her voice so she could calm down. But she didn't hear anything. It was as if something had taken Nanika away from her, and Alluka couldn't bear to be without Nanika any second longer.

"Can't call for the other being in your body?" Her fear intensified every time she heard his mad voice. He chuckled in amusement when she didn't answer.

"O-onii...chan..." Alluka whispered, trying to ignore her captor's voice as she quietly called out to her brother. This, however, infuriated her captor.

"He won't be coming, princess," he laughed out loudly. "You'll be here until your last breath."

"Oniichan will find me," Alluka whispered, her head down as it throbbed painfully. "He will."

"Keep hoping, princess. I want to see the look of utter betrayal on your face when I finally kill you and deliver you to your dear older brother. So please, work on that fear and betrayal for the finale." Zero laughed at his own statement, causing Alluka to feel disgusted, and even more afraid.

"My onii-chan will find me, Zero," she snarled. "He will, and you'll regret kidnapping me and messing with him!" That caused Zero to stop laughing and stare at her with cold eyes of a ruthless killer. "You may be a killer, Zero, but my brother's on a totally different level than you. There's no way he won't find me, and when he does, you'll suffer hell, I ass-" Alluka hissed when a leg slammed against her neck, sending her crashing on the wall and nearly breaking her skull. She felt a few of her bones breaking, but maybe it wasn't the case. Her head felt like it would burst any second, and the way she was now lying wasn't making it any better. The ropes hadn't loosened from the hit, and the chair hadn't been broken. She was lying on her now bloody face, clenching her teeth as the heavy chair on top of her made it harder to breath. Finally, a scream tore her lips as a foot slammed on her already banged up face, but at this point, Zero didn't care.

"You little bitch. You're lucky I gave your pathetic brother until sundown tomorrow to finally have a look at your dead body, otherwise I would've killed you right here, right now," Alluka looked up through her pained eyes as blood blurred her vision and her breathing fell low. The only thing she remembered before she blanked out was that she once again reminded her captor that once her brother finds her, he would be dead meat.

* * *

"God damn it," Killua swore. "This isn't it, either!" They were in an dark, empty room, their second attempt at finding Alluka unsuccessful. It was nearly sundown, and they still hadn't tracked Alluka. Killua was losing control on his emotions, and the others knew that if they failed to find Alluka one more time, he's lose it.

"Killua, calm down, damn it!" Leorio, who was panicking like an idiot, exclaimed. "Panicking won't make us find her any quicker!"

"Leorio, you're the one panicking visibly the most," Gon pointed out, making Leorio whack him over the head.

"At any rate," Kurapika began. "We've got until today's sundown to find Alluka."

"It would be better if we found her in today's time," Asano gritted his teeth. "Who knows what kinds of torture she might be facing."

"If that bastard has a fucking death wish, which he does, he'd better not lay a hand on Alluka," Killua growled, causing the others to step away.

"Um... Killua... You're releasing bloodlust again..." Karma and Gon spoke at the same time, sweat running down their face. Once Killua calmed down, they sighed in relief. It felt great to be able to breathe again.

"Let's keep looking." Killua demanded.

"Let's just check this place next." Karma pointed to a place on the map, looking at everybody. "There's a slight chance that he'll be there."

"This is hopeless," Asano shook his head. "We'll go in teams." He took the map from Karma before looking at everyone. "Red and I will go to check out this place while blondie and the old man check this place out," Leorio opened his mouth to yell about his age, but Asano silenced him with his glare. "Finally, the siscon and the idiot will cover this part. If any one of us finds Alluka, we'll inform the others."

"No," Killua objected. "Kurapika will go with Karma while Gon will go with Asano. You don't know what you're up against. You're only humans after all."

"Then tell me what we're up against." Karma butted in, looking slightly annoyed. "You've been ignoring that question ever since Alluka-chan got kidnapped. What's your connection with that man?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I tell you," was all Killua said before directing his attention back to the map. "I'll check out every place I can with Godspeed-" that earned confused looks from the normal kids, but the other three nodded as if they understood. "Leorio, you can go ahead with Kurapika. I don't want you slowing me down."

With that said, Killua took off without hearing another word. Knowing Kurapika and his motherly nature, he would have stopped Killua knowing how dangerous Zero truly was. But Killua was also dangerous, so Kurapika didn't feel all that worried. Except, last time when they fought, Killua almost died. And Kurapika, or Leorio and Gon for that matter, didn't want to see their best friend like that ever again.

* * *

After what had seemed like days, Alluka felt the metal doors opening, creating a sound that worsened the pain in her head. She felt light sting her eyes and had to close them to make herself feel slightly better. She still had dried blood caked on her face, and Zero still hadn't picked her up in a comfortable position. Her body felt like it was on fire. She felt as if her bones had been broken from what he had done to her the last time. Her whole body quivered with fear, but she still kept strong and believed in her brother.

Alluka felt the chair, and herself, being lifted up and set on the ground with a loud thump that worsened the pain in her head, as if it had been split in half. She wheeze, trying to take deep breaths as possible, but every breath she took killed her.

Alluka felt a hand lift up her chin, but she couldn't register it and had no strength to close her eyes. She felt something cold touch her lips, and before she could think about what happened, she felt a cold, soothing liquid run down her throat; water. She must've been too hasty in swallowing, because in the next second, she began to cough, her head feeling like it had been split open and hammered continuously.

"Calm down..." The man, who was obviously not Zero, muttered. "Drink slowly, okay?"

Alluka wheezed, but nodded even though moving her head caused a great pain in her head. The man brought the cup to her lips once again, and slowly tilted it so she could drink. After he was sure that she had enough, he pulled away and set the cup aside.

The man tilted Alluka's head to the side, dabbing a cloth on her wound, making her wince.

"Man, what an asshole... Doing something like this to a kid," the man muttered as he cleaned her wound and washed off the blood caked on her face.

"W-who... Are you?" Alluka whispered, her vision getting blurry.

"No one you should concern yourself with," the man muttered in reply. "Just someone who wants revenge from your brother. Not necessarily revenge because I don't want to kill him, I just want answers."

"W-what... Did... O-onii-chan... Do to you?"

"He... Did what you think he did. Murdered my sister and her husband. I want to know why he did it." The man replied, backing away once he finished his task. He eyed Alluka once more before turning his back against her heavily breathing figure and walked out.

Alluka whimpered, biting her lower lip to keep her sobs back.

"I can't talk to Nanika... Onii-chan isn't here yet..." She whimpered to herself. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "It's okay, Alluka... Onii-chan will find you... Onii-chan will definitely come..."

* * *

Killua gritted his teeth as he realized that he came to another dead end

"This is so frustrating!" He gritted his teeth, resorting to punch a wall to calm himelf down. The wall broke down, but the anger the silver haired assassin was feelings didn't go away.

"It would've been easy if I could track down her nen..." Shaking his head, Killua continued his search for his little sister. "I have to find her... Without Nanika, she won't..."

* * *

"Hey, Kurapika," Karma started. "What's 'nen'? And 'Nanika'?"

"..." Kurapika hesitated, but sighed as everything he thought went against him. Karma was already dragged into this mess, so it was best to explain the entire situation. "You see, nen is..." Kurapika began, explaining nen. Karma pretended to listen, having lost interest. Ten, Ren, Gyo, Hatsu- how could anyone remember this crap?! "Karma, are you listening?"

"Sorry, Kurapika, I don't want to know more about nen," Karma twitched mentally, forcing a smile on his face. "Why was Alluka captured?"

"Well..." Kurapika sighed once more before facing Karma. "You mustn't tell anyone anything, okay?" Karma nodded. "Killua is actually an assassin from the Zoldyck family, a family of notorious assassins. He used to be heir, and he enjoyed killing at one point. It runs in his veins, I guess..." Kurapka clenched his fists in anger when he said that. "When Killua was ten, he had a mission to assassinate this family that was producing illegal items. It was Zero's family. His mother, his father, his two sisters and his older brother. Killua's orders were to kill anyone who got in his way, so he killed the sisters and the brother who tried to get in the way of his mission. Zero at that time was fifteen... Zero had no idea what his family was doing, and he came home at the wrong time."

"Wait, I've never heard of that story anywhere!" Karma interrupted, looking confused. "There are no records of the Zoldycks, either!"

Kurapika sighed, but when he realized that he was slowing down, he concentrated once more and ran faster.

"That's because we're from an entirely different world than yours."

Karma suddenly stopped running.

"...eh?"

"Karma, don't just stand there. Hurry up," Kurapika chuckled, watching as Karma whook his head and started running once again.

"After years of practicing, Zero tracked down Killua to kill him. So just a year before Killua and Alluka-chan came here- that was when Killua was fourteen, by the way-, Zero, who was then twenty, challenged Killua in a battle. Zero had obtained the wrong power, and well, it ended up in a pretty bad battle. Killua almost ended up dead, but he had defeated Zero in the most humiliating way. We were sure that Zero would have given up. Never thought that he would come back so soon. He must have obtained more power using his skill." Kurapika sighed. "Alluka is the only family Killua cares about. Of course Zero would kidnap her to mess with Killua. He would even kill her to get his revenge."

"Wait, Zero also mentioned that Killua killed Zero's family in order to protect Alluka. What did that mean?"

Kurapia immediately pretended to look innocent, as if he didn't know anything, but Karma's sharp personality caught on.

"You... You're hiding something, aren't you?" Karma accused, shooting a glare at the blonde teenager.

Kurapika sighed, feeling defeated.

"That... Isn't my place to tell... Perhaps you should ask Killua. After all, it is his secret. We, his friends, share no right to exploit it."

* * *

Alluka woke up, her eyes watery, but she couldn't feel anything, as her body went numb. To her horror, she could hear the metal door slide open, and the shadow of her kidnapper standing at the entrance. Alluka heard his piercing chuckle dancing inside her mind, causing her to shiver violently and try to bite her tears of fear away.

"Mmm... It's almost sundown, little girl. Your brother isn't here after all. I pity you, really. He wasn't your prince in shining armor after all."

Alluka's eyes widened as her head hung low, ragged breaths escaping her lungs as dread filled her entire being. But before a single tear could escape her now empty eyes, the wall behond her broke and she heard the familiar voice of her 'prince in shining armor'.

"Ah, finally found you... Guess hide and seek is finally over, huh?" Alluka could practically hear the venom and the malicious intent oozing from his body, which terrified her to no end. She had never, ever seen her brother leaking out such a suffocating aura, and she didn't like it. "I've got a new game to play! It's called Tag. You run, I catch. Oh, you also have to dodge my attempts to kill you. Fun, isn't it? Well, let's get started, then!"

* * *

 **-coughs awkwardly- Well, there it is. I'd just like to point out that when Kurapika began to tell the story, it was a lie. He, along with Gon and Leorio, came up with a possible lie that wouldn't seem too suspicious. They added the assassin family part because well, they had already found out the lust for killing in Killua long ago. Anyways, Karma, being smart, realized that Kurapika was lying, but I think I should reveal who Zero is when they've successfully defeated him.**

 **Anyways, please tell me how the chapter was. I don't know if it's good, because I'm still moping from the horrible thins called exams that I had been forced to give and my brain wasn't too into the chapter. Also, Imm kinda running out ofideas, so there might be a chance that I wouldn't be able to update on next Wednesday. I'll try my hardest to think about a possibly good fighting scene and all, but I can't guarantee that I'll make it until Wednesday. So.. Well.. Sorry!**

 **Hopefully you liked that chapter. Bye and take care, my lovely readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whaaa I'm so sorry for being inactive, guys! You see, what happened last Wednesday was that I was so caught up in school and life that I had actually forgotten to update. So, to apologize, I'll post an extra, too! I just realized that I didn't write too many Killua-and-class-bonding and that made me feel weird, so I thought, why not add small extras any time I can? So, I wrote an extra a while ago so I'll post it after chapter nine!**

 **Thank you all for being patient! I'm sad to announce that this story is almost ending. Thank you all for reviewing and making my day brighter! Also, Naomi334, I just realized that yes, in the first chapter, when I wrote that Killua couldn't use nen, I made it seem like it wasn't there. But what I was trying to say was that Killua couldn't train because he didn't want people to know about nen because they were normal and there was nothing wrong there xD sorry for making you confused!**

 **So, lets start chapter nine! I hope it fits your taste. I repeat once again; I'm absolutely horrible at fighting scenes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Karma panted, wiping the sweat off of his face as he leaned against a building to try and catch his breath. Next to him, Kurapika was barely out of breath, which shocked Karma, until he realized that Kurapika really wasn't what people called a normal human.

"Just where did he keep Alluka-chan...?" Karma took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "This is going nowhere! It's almost sunset, too!"

Just when he said that, Kurapika stiffened. Karma frowned, noticing Kurapika's frozen features. Before the fourteen year old could say anything, Kurapika threw Karma over his shoulder.

"Whoa, what the- ah!" Karma barely had time to ready himself when Kurapika took off in a random direction, and Karma could see everything in just colors. Before long, Kurapika came to a stop and set Karma down, who had turned a bit red from embarrassment.

"What was that for, you girly guy...?" Karma hissed, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to get over his embarrassment. Kurapika didn't reply; instead, he was gritting his teeth with his fists clenched. When Karma looked into the direction the blonde was looking in, he froze. In front of him was a small building. But there was a huge hole in it. And in the entrance, stood the silverette, with a malicious smirk and dark intent leaking out of him. Karma could barely recognize the boy he found a best friend in.

"Kurapika!" A familiar baby voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Gon and the others had arrived.

"Gon!" Kurapika looked relieved as Gon ran up to him. "Did you three just get here?"

Leorio nodded.

"Gon and I caught a trace of Killua's nen going bonkers. We figured he found Alluka-chan and when we arrived, we saw you both." Leorio explained, looking afraid for some reason.

Kurapika clenched his teeth.

"It wasn't this bad the last time," Gon said softly, looking worried. Then, he slapped both of his cheeks, surprising everyone around him. "Okay! I'm going to stop Killua from going out of control. Kurapika, please get Alluka-chan out of there before she gets hurt!"

"No," Kurapika shook his head. "You lost your nen; you aren't a match against Killua. Leorio will go get Alluka. I'll take care of Killua. You protect these two if need be."

Before Gon could protest against the idea, both nen users had already charged through the 'entrance' made by Killua.

When they could properly see what was going on, they realized that the entire fight was one-sided. Killua was shooting bolts of electricity after another, giving Zero no time to dodge, or to counter attack. But the thing that horrified both Leorio and Kurapika was that the rage Killua was going through had blinded him, and he completely forgot about Alluka.

Taking his chance, Leorio immediately ran towards Alluka, who was still tied up, but unconscious. Feeling worried, the old man gently, but quickly, untied the little girl and held her close, before nodding at Kurapika and making his getaway.

'Stop Killua,' was what his eyes told Kurapika. The blonde adult nodded his head.

'I'll do what I can.'

* * *

When Killua saw the condition of Alluka, he was furious. He lost all reason, and he gave in to revenge and anger. In his rage, he forgot about the fact that his little sister was also present in the same room. His mind fought for logic and reason, but his body moved on its own as it shot electricity after electricity, not feeling satisfied even when Zero's cries filled his ears.

"This is so boring," Killua's mouth moved on its own as he desperately tried to stop himself. "I should just finish you!" He shot a stronger bolt of electricity at Zero, and as it hit the tall man, smoke filled the area and rocked the ground. Killua's lips twisted up in a smirk of victory, but his face quickly displayed bewilderment when Zero was still standing after the smoke cleared. And he wasn't even injured.

"Is that all you got, puny Zoldyck?" The man barked out a laugh. "I've grown stronger than before! You can't defeat me using some cheap methods." He suddenly shot up fire, thrusting his hand forward at the surprised Zoldyck. Killua jumped away in time, but had his left sleeve burn out. "If you haven't forgotten, I can transmute fire!"

Killua clicked his tongue as rage filled his entire being.

"Kurapika, stay out of my way," the silverette could see his blonde friend approaching. "This is my fight, not yours." With that said, he jumped towards Zero with his sharpened claws, but the man jumped away, shooting burning flames at the teenage. Kurapika clicked his tongue, but decided to oblige. He stepped away from the small building, but made sure to stay where he could see the fight. He didn't want to leave Killua all alone, especially when he was blinded with rage.

Zero barked out a cruel laugh as the flames hit Killua, but to his shock, he received a kick to his head a second later, and he crashed into the walls. Killua smirked, landing on the floor easily.

"I'm a Zoldyck, you useless scum. Such attacks won't take me down easily."

* * *

Leorio took Alluka far away from where the fight was taking place, and gently set her on the ground as he was joined by Gon, Karma and Asano.

"Is she okay?" Asano asked, trying to mask his wordy but failing to do so.

"I don't know right now," Leorio replied.

"She's waking up," Karma announced as Alluka slowly opened her eyes.

"Leo...?" She murmured quietly, her eyes open wide. "My head... And chest hurts..."

Leorio smiled at the girl and ran his fingers through her head, making her feel better.

"She's got a concussion, and I suspect a few bones are broken." Leorio informed the two high schoolers, who clicked their tongues in annoyance.

"Onii...chan..." Alluka murmured as her shaking hand grasped Karma's, which was right next to hers.

"He's fine," Karma replied with a soft smile on his face. "He and the girly guy are currently engaged in a battle with your kidnapper, but he'll be fine."

"I can't... Find... Nanika..."

"Your nen is blocked temporarily. It's gonna come back in a few hours, so don't worry, okay?"

"I can't stand it!" Gon exclaimed, but flinched when he saw his loud voice had affected Alluka. "I wish Killua would kill that bastard. He doesn't deserve to live after what he did to Alluka-chan!"

Leorio opened his briefcase and handed Alluka some medicine to swallow, along with a bottle of water he kept just in case.

"Here, it will help sooth the pain. Just go to sleep, and when you wake up, your oniichan will be beside you, okay?"

* * *

It was a great thing that Zero chose his hideout away from the main city, otherwise people would have panicked at the constant explosions occurring. During the battle, both refused to back down. Even when they were panting and exhausted from using a lot of their nen, they still continued to throw attacks after attacks at each other. Killua gritted his teeth and created a smokescreen with one of his attacks, and when he was sure that he wouldn't be found within the smoke, he smirked and recharged his electricity. Angry and blind with rage he might be, but Killua never barged into a battle unarmed and unprepared. That was how he worked.

When the smoke finally faded away, Killua was buzzing with electricity, but to surprise, Zero looked recharged, too. The bruises and injuries Killua gave him remained, but he looked fired up.

"I won't let you win this battle, you bastard," Zero snarled, throwing another ball of flame, which Killua dodged. "I'll burn you so bad, no one would recognize your pitiful body!"

Killua disappeared and in a blink of an eye, appeared behind Zero and kicked him from behind, smirking when the man got hit and he heard more cracking sounds.

"You challenged the wrong man, Zero," Killua chuckled coldly. "I am Killua Zoldyck, former heir of the Zoldyck family. I'm on an entirely different level than yours. In the end, I will win. I always do."

With that said, Killua prepared for an attack. Hidden from Killua's view, Zero's lips twisted in a smirk. In that very second, the entire building burst into flames, and that was all Kurapika remembered before the blast knocked him off his feet, making him crash into the tree and losing consciousness.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I seriously am! Okay, I tried my best, so I really hope you guys like it. Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. I assume a sorry wouldn't cover anything up, would it? I've got no better excuses other than life keeping me busy.**

 **I'm sure many of you got tired of waiting, and frankly, I don't blame you. But those who have still stuck by my side, I'm extremely grateful.**

 **When I first started writing Hunter x Assassination, I didn't think of a plot for it. I just let my fingers and mind make up the plot as the story went on. Never did I think I'd have so many faithful fans. I'm tired of keeping you guys waiting. This is chapter 10 of Hunter x Assassin, but I don't know how it'll turn out. I don't want to keep anyone waiting, so I decided maybe this could be the last chapter, the finale. I'm really sorry for ending this abruptly, BUT the next news might make you happy.**

 **After finishing this piece, I'm planning on restarting the story. On my Wattpad account, of course. I'll share the link at the end of the chapter, so if you still want to see more of KC134, then please follow me on Wattpad!**

 **Before I begin, I'd like to thank my most faithful reader- FandomHopperETC. It made me really happy knowing you're still here, checking for updates. I apologize for keeping you waiting. If you're still here, if you're reading this, thank you so much for sticking beside me. Even when you had no idea if I'd return or not. I'm extremely grateful to have you as a reader.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 _Killua thought he had him. He thought he was going to be the victor. He thought the last move would be his. For the first time in his life as an assassin, he was wrong. Because before Killua realized something was about to go wrong, it was too late. He only caught the dark, smug grin of Zero before red filled his vision and the building exploded._

 _Killua squeezed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the pain and the upcoming death, but when it never came, he opened his eyes to find himself coated with a sticky covering, safe and unharmed. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to figure out what protected him and where it came before until he heard a familiar, annoying laughter._

 _"Nurufufufufufufufu," when the smoke vanished, Killua saw the form of an irritating octopus. Except, instead of yellow, it was black. Pure black. "Are you okay, Killua-kun?"_

 _The octopus inquired without looking back, and Killua shivered from the intense anger and bloodlust that leaked out from his teacher. It wasn't as strong and blood curling as his own, or like any of the other Zoldycks, but it was still there and it was too strong to go unnoticed._

 _"I'm fine," Killua answered after a while, still dazed. What was the octopus doing here? He was on a three-day vacation; he wasn't supposed to be here. Killua should've been angry. He should've been furious. It was his fight. It was his battle, his business. That bloody octopus had no right to interfere. So why was it that he so relieved? Why was it that when Killua looked at the back of his teacher, he felt safe, he felt protected? "Why're you here?"_

 _"Nagisa-kun informed me," Korosensei replied. "I will scold you later, young assassin. For now, I must put an end to this criminal."_

 _Killua pulled the coating away from him and stood up, stumbling a bit. He was badly hurt, blood running down his side and his leg twisted but he could barely feel the pain._

 _"It's not your fight, octopus," Killua spat, maintaining his balance. "Zero's mine. It's my battle. Step aside; you don't know shit about him."_

 _"You are my student, Killua-kun," Korosensei might have sounded calm, but Killua could recognize the urge to kill like a normal human could recognize fear. The octopus was beyond furious. Had Killua not been here, he would have wasted no time to kill Zero. "You are my responsibility."_

 _"I'm not your responsibility. I can take care of myself just fine," Killua's eyes darted around, trying to locate Zero. He couldn't sense his nen, so Killua assumed Zero blocked it off to trick him. For all he knew, Zero might have escaped already. But the thought vanished the minute the smoke cleared completely and he saw the criminal in the hold of Korosensei's tentacles, struggling, suffocating. Zero, as far as Killua could deduce, was not able to escape. Korosensei's hold was too strong. The knives he was digging in his flesh were not helping, either. Normal weapons couldn't kill Korosensei. Zero's weapons were all normal._

 _"He is already on the brink of death, young one," Korosensei's voice reached his ears, but Killua didn't want to hear anything. "The explosion? It was a suicidal attempt. He's barely alive. I suspect he put up a shield to protect himself form the explosion but it was not enough."_

 _"Ken," Killua muttered. "That bastard used Ken. He still can't control his nen, despite all these years."_

 _"Ken?" Korosensei echoed, but his question went ignored as his student began to take steps towards the criminal, who was now clawing at the tentacles wrapped around his neck, face purple._

 _Once he was just a few feet away from Zero, Killua stopped. He locked his cold eyes with the desperate ones of the criminal. The fear, the desperation in his eyes reminded Killua of the time he murdered his family right in front of Zero's eyes._

 _"Let him go, Octopus. He can't fight anymore. He used up all of his nen supply. Trust me, he's as weak as a baby."_

 _With that, Korosensei let go of the criminal, who now fell flat on his face and began to breathe heavily, desperately, greedily. He took large gulps of air, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes as he wheezed. Blood leaked out of his wounds a lot faster and his torso looked heavily burned._

 _"You lost again, Zero," Killua commented, making Zero grit his teeth in frustration. "What did I tell you? You'll always lose to me. You'll never win, not against me. Not ever." Killua bent down, a rueful expression on his features._

 _"You know, had you not harmed my Alluka, I would have spared your life," he continued, trailing his finger along the bloody forehead of Zero, agitating the finished man. "But you just had to lay a finger on her. Tsk, you could've had a nice, peaceful life. I saved your life, you know. Your parents deserved to di-" Zero lunged forward, a scream erupting from his throat as he whipped out a knife. Killua was anticipating the attack. He had calculated another attack. He knew Zero; he would never give up until Killua was dead. But the one thing the silver-haired assassin did not expect was another knife shooting out and lodging itself straight into Zero's hand. The criminal dropped back down with a scream of pain (or was it frustration?). Killua did not expect to lock eyes with blue orbs, those determined, fiery eyes of Nagisa Shiota. The boy who shivered when Killua looked at him. The boy Killua treated terribly. Yet, despite everything Killua had done to him, he was still here._

 _"Killua-san, are you okay?" the blue-haired boy panted, his eyes regretful as he stared at the trembling body of Zero. Killua's eyes softened despite how hard he tried to keep them cold. Nagisa didn't want to harm anyone, but he did. To protect Killua._

 _The assassin nodded before looking back at Zero, not wanting Nagisa to see his mask crumbling._

 _"You didn't hurt him, Nagisa. He was already dying," Killua said softly. "His nen was slowly killing him. I was blinded by my rage, but I could tell. He overused his supply. He was bound to die."_

 _Heaving a sigh, Killua stood up, stumbling slightly but never falling._

 _"Where's Alluka...?" he murmured, not looking away from his enemy._

 _"She's safe. They got her to the hospital in time."_

 _Killua smiled, pleased to know that his beloved little sister was safe. Nothing else mattered anymore._

 _"Killua-san, you're badly hurt. We should get you to the hospital," Nagisa grabbed Killua's shoulder, trying to keep the assassin steady on his feet._

 _"I'm fine," Killua sighed. "Tired, but fine. I heal quickly."_

 _Nevertheless, he let Nagisa lead him away, knowing he was going to fall if he walked by himself. But before could get any further, something grabbed his leg. The hold was weak and Killua could escape easily, but he didn't. Instead, Killua turned his head slightly to lock cold eyes with the dying man on the floor._

 _"Why... did you kill my family?" the man wheezed, desperation dripping from his voice. "They were innocent... They didn't deserve to die..."_

 _Killua could've kicked the hand away. He should've, but he had no idea why he opened his mouth and answered the question that still haunted Zero._

 _"Innocent? I beg to differ. I killed them because they wanted to use my little sister to create monsters in order to, in terms of the evil, 'take over the world'. I'd rather let the whole world die than let anyone turn Alluka into a demon."_

 _Black spots filled the young assassins sight and the only thing he remembered before he blacked out was the cold wind blowing against his face._

* * *

Five months. It had been five months since the defeat of Zero, and five months since 3-E discovered Killua's secret and still remained by his side. Looking back now, Killua felt stupid for distrusting his classmates. Truly, they were the best. Even when he pushed them away, insulted them, acted like they were inferior, they still stuck by him. He was lucky to have them watch his back.

Friends were truly a blessing.

"What are you thinking, Killua?" the silver-haired teenager snapped out of his thoughts and locked eyes with a pair of familiar, welcoming, warm mercury-gold eyes. "Always so lost in thoughts. Care to share?"

Killua's lips formed a small, barely visible smile, but it was still there and it made the owner of those eyes smile back.

"Nah, just thinking about some shit," Killua replied, shrugging. He patted the spot next to him, breaking the eye contact between himself and Karma as the red-haired boy sat down.

Karma took a seat, saying nothing.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back, Killua?" Karma finally broke the silence plaguing their company, not looking at Killua, just staring ahead. "You've got a family back at home. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio. They care a great deal about you."

* * *

 _When the building exploded, Karma felt like he was stabbed in the heart. His body froze and his mind blacked out. His mind screamed at him to get up, to run and find Killua, but his body refused to cooperate. The fear of losing someone he had grown to care for plagued his mind, slowing down his movement. He couldn't see Gon stiffen nor could he see Leorio jumping to his feet._

 _"Killua!" Leorio's anguished voice barely reached his ear. Even as he heard Gon mutter that he could still feel Killua's 'nen', Karma could barely register his words. He jumped up to run towards the burning building, but before the redhaired teenager could rush off to find the assassin, movement caught his eye._

 _Two people were running- no, it was just one. The other was limping. As they got closer, Karma recognized them as Rio and Kurapika. The blond adult's leg seemed badly hurt, but other than that, he seemed fine._

 _"Where's Killua...?" Karma found himself whispering as the two got closer. His breath caught in his throat as he thought of the worse case scenario, but Rio's warm smile filled him with relief._

 _"He's okay. Korosensei and Nagisa went to help him out," she said, helping Kurapika sit down. If Karma guessed correctly, she had a bit of pink tinted on her cheeks. But for now, he didn't care about that. He cared about his friend._

 _"The octopus and Nagisa?" Karma repeated, confused. "What are they doing here?"_

 _Rio gave Karma an 'are-you-kidding-me' look._

 _"Do you really think we would have let you guys do this alone?" Rio furrowed her eyebrows as if she felt insulted. "Alluka-chan's like my sister. You're one of my good friends. I don't care about Mr. Perfect here, but I care about you guys. Even Mr. I'm-A-Loner-So-You-Must-Leave-Me-Alone."_

 _Karma shook his head, laughter escaping his lips._

 _"You're good people..." Kurapika murmured, his head cast down. "We've been the only people Killua trusts with his life... It's nice to know others have got his back..."_

 _"We don't know him very well, actually," Rio said quietly, helping Kurapika sit down properly. "He's only shown his trust in Karma..."_

 _"Killua..." Leorio started but trailed off before he shook his head vigorously. "Killua's an idiot. He doesn't know how to express himself, nor does he know how to act with people who treat him with kindness. He appreciates your company, despite acting all high and mighty about it."_

 _"Killua seems to like Karma a lot," Gon commented. "And I know Killua better than anyone; I can tell. You're good people. No wonder he trusts you."_

 _"We should get Alluka to the hospital, not have an irrelevant conversation," Asano scowled impatiently, but since he was correct, no one bothered to argue. Carefully, Leorio held the unconscious girl in his arms._

 _"Killua will be fine," he said. "He's a kid, but he's one tough kid. And you said he's got back up, so he'll be all right."_

 _"I'm angry," Gon spoke up unexpectedly. "I'm supposed to be Killua's best friend. He's always protected me but when he needs me the most, I'm useless."_

 _"It's not your fault, Gon," Kurapika tried assuring the boy. "You've lost your nen. There's not much you can do."_

 _"I lost it because I was blinded by my rage," Gon insisted. "Killua needs me. I need to be there for him."_

 _"A bit too late for that, don't you think so?" Asano remarked, making Gon flinch. "Look, I'm not saying you're useless. That's the last thing I'd want to say. I don't know you, you don't know me. But do you really think he'd want you risking your life when you're clearly in no position to help?"_

 _Gon opened his mouth to argue, but Rio interrupted._

 _"I agree with Mr. Perfect," she said. "I doubt Killua would want you hurt. You're an important person to him, right? If you got hurt, imagine the pain he'd go through."_

 _Gon once again parted his lips to say something, but realized they were right. He was no help to Killua in this situation. He would only get in his way._

 _"Let's just get Alluka to the hospital," Kurapika suggested. "That's the one thing we should focus on right now."_

 _Nobody argued back._

* * *

Killua stayed silent, not replying to Karma's question until his eyes fell on his sister chasing Asano with a pout on her face. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"They're my family, true," he replied. "But so are you. Besides, she's happy here. That's all I want; for her to be happy."

Karma said nothing in response, and Killua stayed silent too before he opened his mouth again.

"Besides, I left once. When I returned, the damned octopus was dead. Don't want any of you idiots dying on me, either."

They both fell silent, eyes fixed on their little group of friends playing in the snow. Until both of them had to jump away to dodge a snowball.

"Damn, I thought you'd get hit!" Rio exclaimed, quite upset, but her lips twisted into a grin nonetheless.

Killua let a smirk cover his lips.

"Oh, you don't know what you've started, Nakamura..." he whispered. "You have no idea at all..."

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I don't know if it's okay, but I hope you guys like it. I'll be adding side chapters, too, to make it longer, so look forward to it!**

 **My Wattpad user is HypnoticLittlePsycho. I hope you like my stories there, too! Please review and tell me your thoughts below~!**


	11. Extra chapter: Arcade

**So, here's the first extra! I hope you guys likey it!**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter 2.5; Arcade**

Killua sighed, resting his head on the table as he tried to doze off. He was done rather early, considering that he had already studied the crap they were studying right now. He could feel the stares of his classmates on his back, and a smirk made its way to his lips as he recognized one of the feelings they gave off; it was fear. That was the look Killua loved the most. To see the despair, the look of horror, the fear on people's faces. Especially if it was caused by him.

Call him a crazy psycho, but Killua didn't care. It wasn't his fault that he turned out the way he is now. After all, a Zoldyck does go insane one day. Look at his mother; a crazy, psycho mummy. There's Illumi, too, who looks exactly like a girl and is a total manipulative bastard. Milluki, who's a disgusting otaku, and Kalluto, the cross-dressing idiot. The only person Killua wouldn't dare to insult was his precious little sister, Alluka.

"Hey, is it just me, or did Killua just let put on a rather adorable looking face?" His sharp ears immediately caused that, and without further delay, he quickly put up the most murderous scowl he could muster. "Aw, now its gone. I shouldn't have said that!"

Killua, annoyed, gave the girl a glare, which made her squeak.

"Oi, mind your own business," he spat, but Korosensei's tentacles patted his head, making him the target of Killua's irritation. Killua slapped the disgusting, yellow tentacle and rested his head on the table once again.

* * *

"Killua, we're going to the arcade today," Karma informed the silver haired shut-off boy. "Wanna join us?"

Karma didn't miss the glint in Killua's eyes when he said 'arcade'.

 _So you like games, huh, Killua? Looks like he won't re-_

"I refuse," Killua stated bluntly, blinking blankly. "I don't like the arcades that much." Getting up, the boy swung his bag over his shoulder, and walked out.

 _Darn it, I so wanted to try out the arcade._

Karma just stood there, hand half closed and frozen.

"What the... Just what is that guy?" Nagisa arrived just in time, and as he saw his best friend frozen, he grew confused. So he poked the redhead to get a response, and sweat dropped at what answer he received. "He doesn't like arcades..."

* * *

 **There it is, the extra! I hope you liked it xD**


	12. Extra Chapter: Arcade II

**Oh my gosh, you guys! You're still here and reading! It made me so happy, I swear. I figured most of you would've just carried on with life but you're still here! You're the best, I swear.**

 **Since the story ended, I decided to post a few extra chapters to make it a bit better and improve relationships between Killua and the rest of 3-E.**

 **But before that...**

 **Guest** **: I'm glad you loved it. I'm also very happy that you're still reading it! And no way, I never thought for even a second to discontinue HxA! I may have stopped updating, but I'm not cruel enough to never update. Okay, it was pretty cruel of me to stop updating for like a year but FORGIVE ME T^T Happy New Year, dear guest! May this year give you loads of reasons to laugh!**

 **FandomHopperETC:** **I've already replied to you in PM, but once again, thank you for reviewing!**

 **I'm grateful that both of you haven't stopped reading and are still with me. I hope these extra chapters make you happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.5: Arcade II**

Karma sighed in irritation. He tried everything he could to get that old man to talk to him, but all to no vain. Killua still kept ignoring him, still being distrustful and it bugged Karma.

Sighing again, the red-haired boy took a big gulp of his water and slammed the bottle back on the table.

"...Fifty-seven..." whispered Rio to Nagisa, who nodded and further irritated Karma. He sighed. What were they counting, anyway?

"Fifty-eight," Nagisa whispered back, and this time, Karma had enough. He swiped his bag up, glared at his annoying friends and marched off to the one place that could cool him down; the arcade.

* * *

Alluka frowned as she heard her brother sigh again for the umpteenth time for the past five minutes. She could hear him mutter incoherently, occasionally catching 'arcade' and 'stupid Akabane' as her brother sighed again and continued on poking his food.

When she finally had enough, she whacked her brother on the head.

"What was that for?!" Killua exclaimed, scowling at his cheeky sister who laughed.

"Let's go to the arcade, oniichan," she said. "I'm so bored!"

Killua opened his mouth to say no, but unfortunately got caught in his sister's puppy dog eyes. He twitched, before sighing again.

"Fine, we'll go to the arcade..." He sighed, making Alluka whisper something Killua didn't understand.

He grabbed the plates before walking to the sink, sighing all the way.

"Forty-four..." Alluka shook her head.

 _Isn't oniichan silly, Nanika?_

 ** _Killua is very silly._**

* * *

"Come on, die already!" Karma hissed as he frantically pressed buttons, trying to beat a monster when more rapid movements caught his eyes. His ears got filled with curses after curses, as well as the sound of someone hitting someone in frustration.

"Oniichan! It's just a game; calm down!"

"I won't stop until I've defea- take that, bastard!" Karma slowly looked to his right, eyes wide in shock. The assassin playing the game suddenly froze, too, and red and blue eyes met, shock present in both pairs of eyes.

There was complete silence, neither paying attention to the **GAME OVER** on their screens. Until Karma broke the silence.

"Don't like the arcades much, huh?"

Suddenly, before Karma could even blink, the silver-haired assassin was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Killua had a tight hold on his laughing sister as he barged out of the arcade, cheeks pink and a scowl on his features. Being caught playing games like that... by that stupid troublemaker, no less! How embarrassing!

* * *

 **And there we have it! I hope you guys liked it~ More are on their way, so please look forward to them! Have a wonderful day, everyone.**

 **~KC134**


	13. Author's Note

**Hello, my lovely readers! *ducks from flying tomatoes and knives* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET. *Peeks from behind a barrel of something* I have great news for everybody (not sure if it's great, but it is good news!)! I'm not going to continue with the side chapters for Hunter x Assassin, BUT... I'm going to be making a sequel! *Crickets chirping***

 **Well, I'll be taking at least two months before posting it, because I'll be writing out as much chapters as I can for it so I don't make you all wait like I did for HxA. Since I posted this in August, I'll most definitely post it November or before if I manage to write more than five chapters. I won't reveal anything about the sequel yet, but all I can say is that it'll take place three years after HxA. Hopefully it won't disappoint you.**

 **To wrap this up, I'll be replying to my loyal readers, the ones I don't think I've replied to yet because I'm a total idiot and I forget because I get too happy.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (ch #1):** I couldn't, either (yes, I am the writer)! :D I loved writing that scene, and I'm glad you're looking forward to it!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (ch #2):** For a second there, I was confused as to who the Morally-Ambigious Child was. Silly me.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (Ch #3):** I'm sure Rio will love Nanika nonetheless.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (Ch #4):** I totally agree! Killua trusts Gon with his life, but I don't think he'll want to give his sister away to anyone!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (Ch #5):** Well, Kurapika has a friend who has the ability to transport people or themselves into another place or world. With the help of said friend, they teleported to where Kill and Alluka were.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (Ch #6):** Honestly, I would rather kill myself before doing that. I wouldn't want to kill off my sister in law. ;3

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (ch #7):** A sister complex, or a sis con, is basically a term which means excessive love for one's sister.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (Ch #8):** His identity will be revealed later on! And well, I will have to read the chapter again to answer that question. Whoops.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r (Ch #9, 10, 11, 12):** Thank you so much for reviewing my story, and liking it! I very much hope that you'll stick around for the sequel, even though it'll take longer than I would like.

 **YandereNeko-Haven** : You make me blush! *Blushes* Thank you so much. You have absolutely no idea how much that means to me.

 **Guest:** I absolutely adore Big Hero Six, though. Also, sorry to all Frozen fans!

 **Guest** : I wasted a lot of tissues crying like a baby on that episode. I don't think I could handle rewatching the series, either.

 **Anyway, that's it! Thank you all so, so much for being so loyal, and patient and kind and just downright amazing. You guys have no idea how much this means to me, how much you all appreciating and liking my story means to me. Thank you all for walking with me till the end, even though I put the story on hiatus for a long time. Thank you, guys, for making this worth writing.**

 **Before I forget, mind giving me a follow on Wattpad? Here's the link!**

: / / m y. w. t t / I4fi4xNy9O **Just remove all the spaces and add 'http' at the beginning. If the site doesn't work, I'm _KC134_ there!**

 **One last thing! I might be reconstructing the story, but instead of publishing the new one on FFN, I'll be doing it on Wattpad since I use that more often.**

 **Goodbye for a little while, and thank you all again!**

 **~KC134**


End file.
